


Unholy trinity

by avadakedavra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Arranged Marriage, Brock Ramlow is an asshole, But still a good bro, Enemies to Lovers, Everybody is a Good Bro, Hate Sex, Kinks, Love/Hate, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Брак по расчету
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra
Summary: Стив Роджерс любит Баки Барнса. Ну, или свои воспоминания о нем. Баки Барнс понимает, что без куратора Зимнего Солдата Брока Рамлоу им не справиться. Брок Рамлоу равнодушен к ним обоим, но уж больно ему не хочется за решетку.илиНаписано по заявке с Хреноугольника. Стив/Брок/Баки. Брак по расчету. Стив хочет реабилитировать в правах (и просто хочет) Баки, Зимний Солдат зациклен на своем командире, а Брок... Брок не хочет ни одного из них, но в тюрьму тоже не хочет. И теперь у них официальный триумвират.Важно: Брок не был тайно влюблен в Стива или Баки все это время, Стив тоже на него не заглядывался - а потому первые ночи втроем наполнены неловкостью и переосмыслением своих желаний.Если фик будет длиннее мини, в процессе Баки "размораживается", а Стив и Брок постепенно начинают ценить и уважать друг друга. И то, что начиналось как стратегический план Капитана, превращается во что-то настоящее.





	Unholy trinity

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы удержаться в рамках миди, автор делает несколько допущений. Триумвираты в рамках описываемой вселенной вещь довольно распространенная и обыденная. У Баки и Стива были отношения еще до войны. Брок был куратором Баки в Гидре и трахался с ним, используя секс в качестве инструмента управления. У Брока и Стива во время совместной службы случались адреналиновые перепихи, не предполагавшие привязанностей.
> 
> Предупреждение по кинкам. Не в слишком больших количествах, но по ходу текста встречаются: грубый секс, удержание, метки (синяки, укусы), gunplay, вуайеризм, ситуативное доминирование, ну и, конечно, трисам. Все со всеми меняются. Все по взаимному согласию и ко взаимному удовольствию.

Стив Роджерс бьет ему морду сразу после подписания всех бумаг – и пяти минут не проходит. Может, две, да и те – едва-едва. Документы оформлены, папки закрыты, дорогие в три хуя ручки за логотипом Старк Индастриз свалены в кучу посреди стола, бутылки с водой, приготовленные для дорогих гостей, стоят нетронутыми. Стаканы, все вылизанные, как пиздец, перевернуты вверх дном и сверкают в утреннем свете, льющемся из панорамных окон. Благолепие, ага. В этот раз они управились быстро – почти неприлично быстро. 

Металлические пальцы Зимнего проходятся неровным нетерпеливым стуком по стеклянной столешнице. Роджерс дергается было на звук, но удерживает себя на месте очередным героическим порывом, на которые столь щедра его капитанская душа, – да и вообще держится молодцом. 

Нет, правда. Брок одобряет. 

– Давайте просто поскорее с этим покончим.

– Из всех здесь присутствующих, Кэп, происходящим никто не наслаждается.

Ну почему же совсем никто? Броку – вон – происходящее вполне себе по душе.

Роджерс весь как натянутая струна, сидит все равно что отличник за первой партой: руки сложены одна на другую, рот – тонкая нитка, почти уродующая и без того напряженную морду кирпичом, взглядом хоть гвозди забивай. 

Можно – в Рамлоу. 

Нужно – в Рамлоу. 

Слова жгут язык, рвутся наружу и Брок, как ни старается, не может придумать ни одной достойной причины, чтобы смолчать. Не чужие, в конце концов, друг другу люди. Вот уже две минуты как. 

– Распни меня, – произносит он одними губами, бессовестно пялясь Роджерсу в глаза, и подмигивает ему, взбесившемуся тут же, подобравшемуся, зыркнувшему зло и обессиленно, и демонстративно съезжает по сидению ниже, откидывается на спинку, ставя стул на задние ножки. Вытягивает руки по первой просьбе, чтобы с него сняли наручники. Бумаги подразумевают и это тоже, и Роджерса перекашивает. Смотреть на него такого – приятно, да. Металлические пальцы Зимнего замирают, как сведенные судорогой. Брок разминает затекшие предплечья. Тихий горловой стон щекочет корень языка, и Брок не отказывает себе в удовольствии зажмуриться и растереть свежие отметины на коже.

Наконец-то. Наконец-то!

– Объявляю вас, – издевательски начинает Тони Старк, и по ленивому взмаху руки вся его армия адвокатов подбирается, как кот перед прыжком. Нахмурившись, Старк прикусывает нижнюю губу и деланно крепко задумывается. А он ведь в карман за словом не лезет, Брок уже вроде как в курсе. – Черт, даже не знаю, кем, если честно. Тремя придурками, добровольно лезущими в петлю, наверное? Да. Да, примерно так. 

Они поднимаются с мест почти синхронно, втроем – Брок, Роджерс и Зимний. Выходят из переговорной как на расстрел. 

Добро пожаловать в дивный новый мир.

– По стаканчику? – тянет Брок лениво, засунув руки глубоко в карманы пиджака. – В честь великого союза, а. Что скажешь, солдат? Если твой новый хозяин разрешит, конечно. Капитан?

Зимний под острым хищным взглядом подбирается весь, и Роджерс – замечает. Ну, разумеется, он это замечает. И слышит, не глухой же. Брок на то и рассчитывал. На эту вот героическую позу рассчитывал: кулаки сжаты, плечи широко расправлены, глаза горят, и из всех щелей так и прет праведный гнев и готовность хоть сейчас начать причинять справедливость пополам с добром направо и налево.

Можно сразу на агитплакат.

– Ублюдок, – припечатывает Роджерс хрипло, и, когда губы Брока разъезжаются в широкой улыбке, неприятно натягивая обожженную кожу лица, подкрепляет слова делом – хорошим таким, крепким хуком слева. Р-раз – и готово. Аж в ушах звенит. Голова Брока мотается в сторону. Приходится чуть расставить ноги, чтобы удержать равновесие. Во рту становится влажно и солоно от крови. Зимний вырастает как из-под земли, упирает обе руки Роджерсу в плечи, и Брок испытывает злое удовлетворение от осознания: так спокойно повернуться спиной солдат может только к своему куратору. К Роджерсу, что бы тот ни думал о целительной силе своего капитаноамериканского хуя и подросткового слюнообмена, он никогда так не станет. 

Не после Гидры. 

Не после Брока.

– Брейк, – рявкает Зимний. – Брейк, Стиви. Уймись. Пожалуйста.

Роджерс зыркает на Брока из-за его плеча, и тот скалится в ответ и сплевывает кровь прямо на пол. Тянется языком прощупать зубы. Вроде крепко пока стоят, но едва ли это надолго – с Капитаном-то Америкой в мужьях. Впрочем, стоматолога всегда можно оплатить с денег за статью о Символе Американской Нации и домашнем насилии, которую Брок непременно накатает – как-нибудь, веселья для.

–Да, Стиви. Уймись, всего святого ради.

Тони Старк присвистывает и шутливо отдает им честь, едва показавшись в дверях в окружении юристов. 

– Капитан Истерика, Белоснежка и самый уродливый из семи гномов, которого он выбрал в качестве подарка на свадьбу, меня ждут дела-дела, так что честь имею. Любви, здоровья и еще чего-нибудь хорошего вам. Аминь. Разнесете мне Башню в первую или любую последующую брачную ночь – убью медленно и мучительно. 

Брок хмыкает зло и взвинченно и показушничает: вминает большой палец в собственную ушибленную скулу. Роджерс кипит. Зимний оборачивается и ошпаривает через плечо хлестким взглядом, предупреждает от дальнейшего пиздежа.

О, да. Они подружатся. 

– Лучшая свадьба из всех, на которых я присутствовал, парни, – одобрительно кривит губы Старк и топает от них прочь, договаривая уже на ходу, больше себе под нос: – Нет, правда. 

В болезни, хмыкает про себя Брок, и в здравии, хотя в здравии – маловероятно. 

Документы, тем не менее, уже подписаны. Брок условно свободен. Первый шаг сделан.

Проблемы начинаются сразу после него. Проблемы, на самом деле, случались и до.

Ладно, ладно. 

Проблем и в процессе было хоть жопой жуй. 

– Я не позволю запереть его, привязать к койке и по новой промыть ему мозги, – сказал четыре месяца назад Роджерс. Ну, то есть рявкнул. Очень внушительно и патриотично, как и всегда. Брок не присутствовал лично, но воображение у него вполне себе хорошо развито. – С Баки достаточно. 

– Когда у меня сорвет резьбу, только Рамлоу сможет меня приструнить, – сказал Зимний. – Он куратор. Зимний Солдат против него не попрет.

– Любой каприз за ваши деньги, если вытащите меня из-за решетки, – сказал уже Брок. 

Тони Старк хмыкнул, поправил смешливо и хлестко: 

– За мои, – и взялся за дело. 

Десятка проволочек, экспертиз и взяток, пары баснословных взносов в центр помощи ветеранам и проникновенной речи, которую крутили нон-стопом по всем центральным каналам и из которой даже нарезку под грустную музыку на youtube сделали, хватило. Семейное счастье оказалось не таким уж и далеким, и вот они уже в равноправном партнерстве, триумвирате, чтоб его черт подрал, спасибо Иисусу и Христосу, а также демократическому строю их великой страны и армии адвокатов, любезно одолженной у мисс Пеппер Поттс.

Это, конечно, пиздец, причем пиздец масшатабный и всеобъемлющий, вот только выбирать все равно особо не из чего.

Брак – даже с Роджерсом и Зимним – предположим, будет чуть получше трех пожизненных, которые ему впаяли за измену и международный терроризм. Время, конечно, покажет, и бла-бла-бла, но Броку до усрачки ржачно думать, что он теперь вроде как на одну половину миссис Капитан Америка, а на вторую – миссис Зимний Солдат.

Виват Соединенным Штатам. Виват, свободная любовь.

Брок смеха ради даже сказал бы «хайль».

Если бы только не переживал по-прежнему за сохранность своих зубов. Нет, серьезно, вы видели его рожу после падение хелликэрриера? Зубы – единственное, что у него осталось на старости лет. Еще, конечно, волосы, но представлять себе Капитана Америка, со зверским еблом выдирающим ему лохмы, Брок отказывался категорически.

Сначала все идет нормально. Ну, то есть как. Приемлемо, думает Брок, более подходящее слово.

Первые две недели они почти не пересекаются, потому что у всех троих есть мозги, Башня большая, Роджерс слишком любит выбивать дерьмо из боксерских груш, Броку в отсутствие миссий и, как следствие, адреналина в крови не остается ничего, кроме как тратить старковские деньги и цепляться к Хоукаю и собственно Старку, а у Зимнего психоаналитик, сончас, полдник и снова психоаналитик строго по расписанию. 

Благолепие, чтоб его, как Брок уже думал обо всем этом блядстве. Супергеройская семейная идиллия, как она есть: два потекших крышей суперсолдата и один ебнутый наемник с напрочь отсутствующим инстинктом самосохранения бонусом. Беспроигрышный, что и говорить, вариант. 

Никто не предполагает, что что-то где-то может пойти не так. 

Кроме как, разве что, в сексе.

Брок знает, что они – Роджерс и Зимний то есть – спят друг с дружкой. 

Давняя их довоенная гадкая муть, которую возрождать – все равно что воскрешать свою мертвую бывшую. Вроде и клево, и ностальгией попахивает, только вот все равно нахуя, а? Броку не слишком ясны мотивы. Броку страшно представить, какое тошнотворное дрочество эти двое творят в койке. Роджерс наверняка ведь еще и называет это занятиями любовью. Роджерс наверняка возвышенно думает, что это все меняет. Или меняет хотя бы что-то. Что Зимнего можно починить, облобызав с макушки до пяток и заглянув в душу особенно грустным взглядом. Плотными завтраками по утрам и совместными пробежками. Киновечерами там и прогулками под ручку по местам былой бруклинской славы. 

Что ж, Роджерс лажает. Кто бы мог подумать, а.

Роджерс крупно лажает, и Зимний приходит к Броку даже раньше, чем тот его ждал. 

Не предупреждает, что вполне ожидаемо, и даже не стучит приличия ради.

– Сбежал, значит, – констатирует Брок, откладывая с колен лэптоп, удивлением в его голосе и не пахнет. Сытое гадливое удовлетворение сворачивается внутри уютным клубком и греет его черную-пречерную душу, – от своего принца. 

В Нью-Йорке – странно, но Брок совсем не скучает по Вашингтону – где-то три по полуночи. Башня тиха и пустынна, и даже очередной творческий запой Старка исчерпал себя уже пару дней как и перетек в жесткий отходняк, а всяким Баки Барнсам так вообще давно пора спать маленькими ложками в объятиях своих больших и сильных Капитанов. Брок растягивает рот в усмешке. Зимний смотрит зло и долго, и Брок зеркалит взгляд, цепляет намертво, и от этого одного в трусах у него становится тесно и жарко. Вне морозилки и почти что в трезвой памяти Зимний даже лучше. Злее. Несчастней. Броку нравится он – таким.

– Неприятности в раю?

– Заткнись, Рамлоу, – отрезает Зимний. – Не твое собачье дело.

А вот это обидно. Брок кривит рот.

– Ты что-то путаешь, дорогуша. Полгода назад ваш блядский динамичный дуэт, состоящий из придурка и придурка, со Старком на подпевках решил, что я отличный кандидат вам в возлюбленные мужья, а теперь ты здесь, хотя должен всю оставшуюся жизнь скакать у Капитана Роджерса на хую и одновременно с этим петь оды его доблести и героизму. Биться об заклад готов, его возбуждает подобная дрянь. Возбуждает, а?

– Рамлоу.

– Солдат.

Повторять дважды не приходится. Пререкаться дольше необходимого – тоже. Не тогда, когда рот оказывается занят чужим языком, а на горле смыкаются металлические пальцы, и каждый вздох – за радость. 

Зимний берет его отчаянно и грубо. Пальцами, языком, членом. Подставляется потом – так же. Раскрывается, распахивается, покорный обоюдоострой злости, обнимает ногами, подмахивает на толчках, вертит жопой и скулит задушенно сквозь стиснутые зубы. Когда Броку это надоедает, он надавливает пальцами по бокам крепкой челюсти, вынуждая Зимнего открыть рот, пихает пальцы на две фаланги, чтобы звучал, наконец, нормально. 

Зимний, зараза, кусается. Зимний получает по морде так, что искры из глаз.

Полирует после крышесносным отсосом, сплевывает сперму на пол и кривится, как от зубной боли. Брок смеется хрипло и долго – на сладком послеоргазменном отходняке.

– Не морщись, – выговаривает вяло, – сладкая тыковка. Было здорово.

Броку почти интересно, попрется ли Зимний в душ или ему будет лень и, обсохнув по пути, он нырнет под одеяло к Роджерсу прямо так, выебанным и едва соображающим, еще помнящим распирающую зад растяжку пальцами и свой ответный скулеж. 

Почти.

– Ты меня бесишь, знаешь?

– Всегда пожалуйста, солдат, – издевательски хмыкает Брок и ловит руку Зимнего. Перехватывает крепко запястье, проворно поворачивает руку и на секунду прижимается губами к сбитым – уж не Роджерсу ли он наподдал – костяшкам. Просто потому что знает: Зимнего это взбесит. Или – наоборот – уймет.

Роджерс так делает. Как пить дать делает. 

– Хватит, – рычит Зимний, но всерьез не вырывается, и Брок безнаказанно проводит языком по костяшкам, царапается самым кончиком о подзажившую корку на ранках. Отпускает. 

Зимний шипит на него рассерженной гюрзой. 

– Вон отсюда, солдат. 

Просить дважды Зимнего не приходится, и Брок думает: пускай Роджерс сколько угодно чинит его своим геройским языком. Вылизывает, убалтывает, читает сказки на ночь и травит байки времен войны. Баки ему не вернут хотя бы потому, что Баки больше нет. Надо быть или ослом, или Роджерсом, чтобы так откровенно и самозабвенно тупить.

Брок знает: это просто. 

Сначала был Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, лучший друга Капитана Америка, стрелок от бога, хороший парень и далее по списку. Потом была Гидра и Зимний Солдат. Вишенкой на торте случился Роджерс, и все окончательно пошло по пизде, так что сейчас у них есть то, что есть: этакий зимний смузи из всего, что завалялось по пыльным углам патлатой башки. Налили в красивый стаканчик и отдали на поруки Капитану Америка. Бонусом завернули Брока Рамлоу с изувеченной мордой и нежеланием подохнуть за решеткой. Выгодное предложение, что.

– Тебе повезло, Кэп. Я бы сказал: два по цене одного, – болтает Брок с набитым ртом, когда их троих редким исключением из пакта о ненападении пересекает на общей кухне. – Но, учитывая роборуку и не слишком полноценное содержание черепной коробки твоего ненаглядного, более точно будет «примерно одна целая семь восьмых по цене одного». Не будем же мы обманывать наших дражайших покупателей. Верно я говорю?

Брок снимает зубами кусок сосиски с вилки, вилку переворачивает ничком и направляет Роджерсу куда-то в лоб.

Роджерс за такое мог бы и в морду дать. Брок бы отвесил сдачи. Зимний предсказуемо полез бы разнимать. Пацифист ебаный. 

И кто бы мог подумать.

– За твою плавленую рожу я бы еще восьмую скинул, – рявкает Зимний, предусмотрительно и якобы ненавязчиво оттесняя Роджерса к мойке, и Брок хмыкает одобрительно. – Ну или хотя бы выписал скидочный купон на сдачу.

– Хорош, солдат. Засчитано. 

Роджерс ошпаривает взглядом. Его, бедного, едва не трясет. Рамлоу же все еще террорист, привет. Рамлоу – Гидра, та ее поганая голова, которую вроде как снесло капитанским щитом, но которая за каким-то хером все еще тут как тут. А еще Рамлоу больной ублюдок. И был куратором его обожаемого Баки. И ебал этого Баки в рот, зафиксированного в кресле для обнулений, кстати, да, это есть в отчетах. 

Плохой, плохой Рамлоу. 

Просто пиздец. 

– Остынь, Кэп. Остынь. Шутка, ну.

– Пошел ты. 

Роджерс зато неоригинальный зануда и, видит бог, Брок не уверен, что хуже.

За один только следующий месяц они дерутся трижды. Однажды – сразу втроем, и растаскивают их по углам Романофф с Беннером, а Старк ноет, что вообще-то было весело, и у Брока сломано три ребра, и не видит ровно один заплывший глаз, и кровь кипит. Не счесть, сколько раз цепляются языком.

Брока, пожалуй, только это и спасает от того, чтобы подохнуть со скуки. Ну и все еще секс, да.

– Это у него на тебя не встает или у тебя на него? – спрашивает он у Зимнего, когда представляется случай. Они болтаются в койке, и у Брока между губ зажата сигарета, и слова из-за этого выходят смазанные, нечеткие. В комнате накурено и темно.

Табачный запах приятно щекочет ноздри.

Зимний отбирает сигарету и делает глубокую, абсолютно противозаконную затяжку – сразу до фильтра. Железная рука закинута за голову, волосы собраны в подобие пучка. Окурок отправляется в переполненную пепельницу.

– У Стива с этим все в порядке. 

Брок понимающе кривит рот. Внутри теплеет, он ебнул наугад, и – в яблочко!

– Значит, дело в тебе, – Брок не говорит «проблема». Брок не сраный психиатр. – Неужто разлюбил?

Зимний пожимает плечами, взгляд, упертый в потолок, стеклянный.

– Не разлюбил. Наверное, нет, – пауза. Брок как раз успевает прикурить еще одну. – Ощущение, как будто я его наебываю постоянно. Притворяюсь Баки Барнсом, а сам черт знает кто. А трахаться-то он с Баки хочет. У меня на такое не стоит.

Как будто Броку интересна вся эта дрянь с закосом под мыльную оперу.

– А ты притворяешься?

– А я не знаю.

– Он думает, что ты притворяешься?

– Может быть.

– Тебе…

– …некомфортно. Он смотрит так. И ждет. Постоянно чего-то ждет. Как будто думает, что однажды я его разбужу и скажу: «Вставай, приятель, это был охуенно долгий розыгрыш, пошли фрицев бить».

– Может, попробуешь? Должно быть весело.

– Заткнись, а, сделай милость.

И они смеются. 

Чтобы сменить тему, Брок его ебет – долго и со вкусом. Вылизывает и снова ебет. Зажимает рот ладонью – не до психоанализа чтобы. После, когда Зимний собирает по полу свое шмотье, интересуется на всякий случай:

– Кэп ведь в курсе, Зимний? Где ты шароебишься по ночам, я имею в виду. 

Взгляд из-под сведенных бровей, кивок, и Брока отпускает, хотя еще секунду назад он едва ли осознавал, что вообще напряжен. 

– Разумеется.

– Это хорошо.

Это хорошо, потому что ребра Брока все еще ноют время от времени. Повторять мордобой не тянет, уж точно не на радость Старку, да и запал как-то подвыдохся за столько месяцев. Или – ха! – может, Брок просто пообвыкся в реалиях семейной жизни.

Даже Роджерса временами попускает. Он, вон, говорит:

– Тони зовет всех смотреть кино, ты пойдешь?

Или:

– Бак просил напомнить, если тебя увижу, что вы на спарринг договаривались.

Или:

– Не забудь заглянуть в медчасть, когда он тебя отделает.

Иногда – не слишком часто, справедливости ради – они разговаривают все втроем, и даже почти без напряга. Однажды Брок присоединяется к Роджерсу и Зимнему во время пробежки, и они загоняют его до полусмерти, но Брок упрямый сукин сын и черта с два попросит пощады или остановится на передохнуть. 

Пусть утрутся, солдаты завтрашнего дня. 

После, когда, едва отдышавшись, Брок прямо посреди улицы стягивает через голову насквозь мокрую футболку, взгляд Роджерса проходится по его, изуродованным ожогами груди и шее, задерживается на темном пятне засоса чуть пониже ключиц и опасно темнеет. Рядом с засосом, Брок хорошо это помнит, красуется яркий след от металлических пальцев. 

– Завидно? – Брок хмыкает приглашающе, подмигивает и отирает лицо ладонью. Роджерс рядом вытягивается весь в струну. – Если хочешь меня ударить, Капитан, могу и тебе предложить спарринг. Ты не стесняйся. Надо же хоть где-то напряжение сбрасывать.

– Иногда я хочу тебя убить, Рамлоу. Спарринг тут не поможет.

От тона Роджерса, спокойного, ровного, у Брока волосы на затылке дыбом встают. И не только волосы.

– Звучит горячо. Я парень крепкий, так что можно даже без стоп-слова. Будешь мутузить меня, пока руки не отвалятся.

Роджерс вздрагивает и каменеет линией плеч. Морщится.

– Ты омерзительный. И жалкий.

Рамлоу запрокидывает голову, чувствуя, как натягивается поврежденная кожа на горле, и беззлобно смеется.

– Так точно, детка. И ты на мне женился.

Роджерса перекашивает. Домой Брок возвращается в приподнятом настроении.

Как-то раз – где-то через неделю после памятной пробежки – Зимний остается у него в койке на всю ночь: их обоих вырубает после хорошего секса, и утром они спускаются на кухню вместе, и вместе, в четыре руки, готовят сэндвичи. 

Роджерс, вестимо, наворачивает круги в одиночестве.

– Зимний, горчицу мне, – просит Брок с набитым неприспособленным в готовку сыром ртом, и Зимний, не глядя, перекидывает ему банку. Брок ловит одной рукой. – Спасибо, детка.

Утро у Брока Рамлоу просто не может начинаться так хорошо, поэтому – да:

– У него есть имя, – рублено раздается откуда-то сзади, и Брок оборачивается, чтобы поймать в поле зрения Роджерса – потного, всклоченного, с крепко сжатыми кулаками и выдвинутым вперед подбородком.

Ну, сейчас начнется. Выкупайте билеты в партер.

– Да что ты говоришь? – отзывается Брок лениво и, выбросив руку вверх, заправляет Зимнему ярлычок на воротнике футболки внутрь. Выбился. Бесил. Зимний оборачивается вовремя: Роджерс подлетает с выражением очень злого ахуя на лице, перехватывает руку Брока за предплечье и сжимает до хруста. Буравит взглядом, горящим праведным гневом. Да от него всего, на самом деле, этим праведным гневом разит.

– Стив! – хрипит Зимний, и на мгновение Брок задумывается, а используют ли эти двое в речи что-то, кроме имен друг друга. Разговаривают ли вообще. А то, как при нем, так почти всегда только эта связка пароль-отзыв. Стив – Баки. 

Баки – Стив. 

Обидно, наверное, когда спасаешь любовь всей своей жизни из цепких лап идейного злодея, а с ней по итогу ни попиздеть, ни поебаться. Еще обидней, когда любовь всей жизни бегает и за тем, и за другим к врагу народа. Роджерсу только посочувствовать. 

Свободной рукой Брок покрепче перехватывает нож для хлеба. Так. На всякий случай.

Очередное озабоченно сдержанное «Стив, пожалуйста» остается без ответа. У Роджерса гневно полыхают уши.

– Да, Рамлоу, представь себе. Его зовут Баки. Он живой человек.

Брок хмыкает. Он не дергается и не пытается вырваться. Синяк потом будет – закачаешься. Это заводит. Самую малость. 

Хорошо, может, не самую. 

Броку всегда нравились следы на теле: он даже от ожога на пол своего ебала тащиться умудряется.

– И, тем не менее, – практически нараспев проговаривает он, – из нас двоих один ты сейчас говоришь так, будто его нет рядом. 

Бум.

Замешательство, написанное у Роджерса на морде, которое, впрочем, тут же сменяется сначала на растерянность, а потом и вовсе на вину, стоит вообще всего. Нет, правда.

– Бак, я…

Ну, вот опять. Брок длинно выдыхает, чувствуя, как к горлу тошнотворной волной подкатывает раздражение. 

Договорить Роджерс не успевает, Брок перебивает его бесцеремонно и зло. Рывком поворачивает голову к Зимнему, рявкает, подпуская в голос командных ноток:

– Солдат! – и расплывается весь в сытой усмешке, когда Зимний вздрагивает и вытягивается рефлекторно по стойке смирно. Руки вдоль тела, подбородок рванымирезким движением взлетает вверх, губы сжаты. 

Роджерс звереет. Или дуреет – сейчас трудно сказать.

Брок ликует.

– Какого дьявола ты творишь, Рамлоу, – сипит Роджерс неверяще, и Брок, воспользовавшись секундным замешательством, вырывает руку из захвата, сам берет Роджерса за предплечье, стискивает пальцы и рывком дергает его ладонь к Зимнему и вниз, укладывает на полутвердый член пальцами поперек. С Баки, может, и было по-другому, но Зимнего Солдата Брок явно знает лучше.

И как его называть, и как его ебать, и как ему приказывать, чтобы от одного звука голоса вставало.

На дернувшегося было Роджерса приходится шикнуть. Брок удерживает его, не дает спасовать и вырваться.

Вот так, детка. Да, давай попробуем посмотреть правде в глаза и перестанем корчит поруганную честь нации. Будет весело.

Броку – точно будет.

Роджерс матерится не то зло, не то испуганно. У Зимнего, Брок видит, только крепче встает. Подбородок все так же вздернут вверх. Руки по-прежнему вдоль тела. Хороший мальчик, он и дышит-то, кажется, через раз.

– Ты имеешь что-то против того, как я к тебе обращаюсь, солдат? Честный ответ, ну! – Роджерс перестает дергаться, и Брок, выждав для верности пару секунд, отпускает его запястье, скользит пальцами по пальцам и накрывает ладонь, понукая, вынуждая коснуться по-настоящему, сжать.

– Нет, – чеканит Зимний. 

Хоть «сэром» не припечатывает, и на том спасибо. А то потом, когда Роджерс очухается, пизда была бы Броку от капитанских рук.

– Видишь, Капитан? Зимний не против, чтобы я звал его Зимним. Еще какие-нибудь претензии? Может, конструктивная критика?

Пальцы Роджерса под ладонью холодные. Брок сжимает свои, лежащие поверх, и Зимний выдыхает резко сквозь сжатые зубы, когда давление на его член усиливается.

– Ему нравится, смотри. Я могу научить тебя, как надо. Курс молодого бойца, раз уж ты сам нихуя не можешь.

– Пусти. Рамлоу, пусти. Пожалуйста.

Надо же, как мы заговорили. Заслушаться можно!

– Завали ебало, Кэп.

Роджерса начинает трясти. Дай боже, чтобы он не разрыдался тут, а то неловко же выйдет. Брок кривится.

– Урок первый. Теория. Для начала как-нибудь попробуй обращаться к нему и трахать его, а не своего бывшего из прошлого столетия, может, у него и на тебя вставать начнет.

И еще раз – бум.

Брок отпускает Роджерса и отступает на безопасное расстояние за секунду до того – это почти что дар предвидения – как Роджерс вырвался бы сам и разнес тут все к чертям собачьим. Взгляд у того страшный. Загнанный. Едва ли осознанный. Брок бы выебал его, потому что ему такое нравится, ох, как нравится. Прямо сейчас бы и выебал, за милую душу.

Секунда – и тишина. 

Еще одна – и Роджерс выметается с кухни, так ни слова и не сказав.

– Вольно, солдат, – говорит Брок, и, Зимний выдыхает, ссутулившись. Смотрит на Брока внимательно, потом кивает – интересно, это «спасибо» или «пошел на хуй»? 

Когда он, так же молча, выходит вслед за Роджерсом, Брок остается на кухне в гордом одиночестве. Сэндвичей что-то больше не хочется.

Блядский же хуй.

Пальцы, до сих пор крепко сжатые на рукояти кухонного ножа, неприятно затекли. Брок чуть проворачивает запястье и на секунду залипает на широком матовом лезвии. Подушечкой большого пальца привычно проверяет остроту. Оружие в руках это, пожалуй, единственная вещь, по которой он по-настоящему скучает. По тяжести ствола в ладони. По отдаче. По терпкому запаху пороха. 

В Башне, на одном из нижних этажей есть приличный тир, и у Брока есть допуск, но это же все равно, что ебать резиновую телку вместо настоящей.

Можно, если припрет. Но уже не то.

Брок, не глядя, ударяет пяткой по выступу и дожидается, пока с механическим звуком не откроется посудомойка. Нож с тихим стуком опускается в специальный поддон для столовых приборов. На сэндвичи, чай, желающие и без него найдутся. 

Может, вон, Роджерс с горя оголодает.

– Блядский цирк, – вздыхает Брок себе под нос, и нет – почти не удивляется, когда два дня спустя тот припирает его к стенке.

В собственной же, блядь, спальне. Брок в курсе, что вроде как международный террорист и не положено ему иметь код доступа на двери, и все таки есть же какое-то понятие приватности, разве нет?

Смотрит Роджерс опасно.

А еще Роджерс собран. Роджерс зол. Роджерс ебанный Капитан Америка, а всем несогласным – ремнем по жопе и никакого сладкого к чаю. И чай тоже несладкий. Гав. 

– Я ждал тебя еще позавчера, – закатывает глаза Брок, перестав отжиматься и поднявшись на ноги. Он выдергивает из ушей силиконовые капли беспроводных наушников и откладывает на прикроватную тумбочку. – По горячим следам так сказать. 

Роджерс стоит, опершись плечом о косяк. На сосредоточенном лице разве что бегущую строку поперек расчерченного морщинами лба не пустили. Что-нибудь вроде:

«Пизда тебе, Рамлоу ебанный».

И следующим объявлением, сразу после текущего времени и температуры на борту этого человеческого истребителя:

«Развод и обратно на нары, готовься».

Ну нет, думает Брок.

Не сегодня.

– Так и не поебались? – сочувственно интересуется он. У Роджерса крылья носа раздуваются и пятна на скулах лихорадочно красные. – Или Зимний, кончая, выкрикнул не твое имя, а «хайль, гидра»? Со мной он иногда так делает, если хорошо его попросить, и, знаешь, это очень, очень го…

Воздух вышибает из легких, когда Роджерс подходит вплотную и, не меняясь в лице, несильно бьет в солнечное сплетение, а потом ставит предплечье под подбородок и надавливает, вынуждая высоко задрать голову. Дышать получается едва-едва. Глаза у Роджерса пустые. Тусклые.

Брок чувствует, как вниз по позвоночнику прокатывается волна чего-то, отдаленно напоминающего липкий страх вперемешку со слабым возбуждением. Так бывало и раньше, когда они еще работали вместе. На миссиях Роджерс становился ебанным камикадзе. Выйти из вертушки без парашюта? Пожалуйста. Пойти напролом под шквальным огнем? Дайте два. Помешанного на адреналине ублюдка вроде Брока Рамлоу не могло не цепануть.

– Выкинешь еще раз что-нибудь подобное, и я…

На этом фантазия Роджерса заканчивается, или, скорее, он дает Броку шанс самому додумать что пострашнее. Брок в ответ пытается хмыкнуть в тон, но получается больше похоже на всхлип. Жалкое хлипкое бульканье пережатым горлом.

– Что – ты? – интересно, Роджерс разобрал хоть что-нибудь в этой скрипучей какофонии.

Секунда. Еще. Роджерс опускает предплечье и отступает на шаг, когда у Брока уже начинают неметь пальцы на руках. Брок хватается за стену и жадно глотает воздух.

Роджерс говорит:

– Ты здесь только потому, что нужен Баки.

И:

– Хватит нарываться, Рамлоу.

А еще:

– Я, мать твою, серьезно.

Они сверлят друг друга упрямыми взглядами. Брок облизывает пересохшие губы, и Роджерс ловит движение: у него расширяются зрачки. Вот так, да.

Вот так.

– Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, Кэп.

– Нет, не знаешь. 

О том, что Роджерс не ебался черт знает сколько – не попрется же он на сторону.

О том, что именно за этим Роджерс сюда пришел, хоть ни за что и не признается в этом себе: драка или секс, но можно и совместить.

О быстрых отсосах прямо в чистом поле за сраной вертушкой после особенно разъебных миссий УДАРа. О торопливом грязном сексе в раздевалках, примыкающих к тренировочному корпусу. Когда ты существуешь на одном только адреналине и ненависти к окружающей действительности, пострелять по плохим парням порой оказывается недостаточно. Хороший трах сглаживает острые углы. 

Брок думает об этом, и Роджерс думает, потому как начиналось всегда ровно так же: толчок, тычок, грубое словцо поперек командира. Укус.

Так посмотреть, получается, Брок трахался с ними с обоими: сначала с Роджерсом, потом с Зимним. Или это было примерно в одно время? Говорят, правда, для счастливого брака нужно нечто большее, что-то, ну, типа эмоциональной привязанности и взаимного уважения.

Врут, болезные.

– Давай его обнулим, – предлагает Брок без подводки и совершенно ровно, и Роджерс вдруг – отшатывается.

– Ч-что?

Брок пожимает плечами.

– Я примерно представляю принцип. Скоординируюсь со Старком и Беннером, они же у вас тут за мозги топят? Сообразим на троих. Приманим Зимнего конфетой, вырубим и засунем его мозги в блендер. Будет тебе чистый лист, ты же у нас вроде еще и художник, да? Я в музее видел. Ну вот и нарисуешь его себе на радость. Научишь сосать хуй, помнить вашу неземную любовную довоенщину и отзываться на…

Брок никогда не считал пощечину за хоть сколько-нибудь приличный прием, но рука у Роджерса тяжелая. 

– …Баки.

Роджерс молчит. Роджерс, что ново, внемлет.

– Я здесь потому, Стив, что ты сраный мудак со сраным ПТСР.

Не по фамилии и не по званию, и это дает Броку фору, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Выстрелить, перезарядить и еще раз выстрелить. Отследить взглядом напряженную линию плеч, дернувшийся кадык.

– Ты сраный мудак со сраным ПТСР, Роджерс. Которому приспичило взять поиграться еще одного сраного мудака со сраным ПТСР. И знаешь, что? Ты не справляешься. Ни с собой, ни тем более с ним. Ты хотел спасти Барнса от Гидры? Ты молодец. Ты его спас. Вот только ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия о том, что делать дальше и как жить с ним долго и счастливо. Я прав, а? Кто бы мог подумать, что семьдесят лет в плену оставят на его психике непоправимый след, и он не сможет по первой твоей хотелке стать как раньше. 

– Я не…

– Ты не, Роджерс. Вот именно. Ты не. А я – я здесь то зло извне, на которое ты заземляешь весь ад, что в себе таскаешь. Я здесь затем, что, если меня не будет, ты свихнешься к хуям и сломаешься. Или сломаешь Зимнего. Потому что тебе мало того, что он тебя помнит, и того, что спит с тобой в одной постели, тоже мало. Ты гнешь его даже не под себя, ты гнешь его под себя из сороковых, и рано или поздно ты его сломаешь. 

Брок делает шаг вперед, вздергивает подбородок, глядя Роджерсу в лицо.

– Сломаешь так, Капитан, как Гидре и не снилось. Потому что Гидра это враг. А тебя он любит. Ему нет смысла сопротивляться.

Удовлетворение от удачного выстрела подкатывает, но никак не наступает.

Брок попал – выбил десять из десяти. Лицо Роджерса пустеет, становясь таким, какое бывало у Зимнего в первые минуты после разморозки, – серым, почти мертвым. Ничего не выражающим. 

Брок привык добивать раненых, чтобы не прилетело потом в спину, и потому продолжает. 

– Докажи, что я не прав, тебе ведь хочется. Выход знаешь где. Развернись и иди к Баки, – он не выделяет имя ни интонацией, ни еще как, но все равно отслеживает, как у Роджерса расширяются глаза. – Иди и пытайся любить так, как предполагал, что будешь, когда спасал его. Будто ничего не изменилось. Докажи, что плохой парень Брок Рамлоу ошибся, что у тебя хватит терпения и любви для вас обоих. Прямо как в диснеевских мультиках. Можешь даже попробовать спеть. Ему то есть. Мне не надо. 

Роджерс поднимает взгляд, темный и насквозь больной, и на мгновение Броку кажется: он же и в самом деле может уйти. Упрямый, как черт. Упрямый, как Зимний. Упрямый, как сам Брок. Собственная трепотня задела и его тоже, как отдачей от выстрела ебнуло, – засела вдруг на подкорке, зудит теперь, ноет. Настырно так. 

Громко.

– Капитан?

Роджерс отмирает. Роджерс по-прежнему смотрит пусто и тускло, но оттесняет Брока обратно к стене – сплошная механика. Роджерс запускает руки ему под футболку. Пальцы у него ровно такие, как Брок помнит – сильные, нетерпеливые и жадные.

– Вот так, Капитан, – выдыхает Брок и первым тянется к чужим губам, кусает, кружит по контуру языком, а потом толкается внутрь, вынуждая ответить. Отрывается только для того, чтобы вдохнуть. – Вот так. 

Где-то на третьем заходе Роджерса начинает отпускать: Брок безошибочно угадывает, когда тело перед ним расслабляется, становится податливым и послушным рукам.

Они трахаются у стены, хотя до кровати рукой подать, по слюне и почти без растяжки, но не грубо и медленно, и Брок стонет глухо и матерится сквозь зубы, и обнимает ногами Роджерса за пояс, вжимает в себя на каждом толчке, и бьется затылком о стену, и жмурится, кончая.

– Если ты скажешь «спасибо», я убью тебя во сне, – вполне миролюбиво говорит он после, в ванной, куда уходит за полотенцем и куда следом припирается Роджерс. – И заставлю Зимнего смотреть. 

Роджерс хмыкает, уголки его губ дергаются. Они оба смотрят в зеркало – на свежий засос у Брока на шее, соседствующий с другим, уже почти выцветшим. Оставленным Зимним с неделю назад. Лицо у Роджерса осунувшееся, как после трех суток без сна. Но уже живое. Брока это необъяснимо радует. 

– Думаешь, мне тоже стоит так его называть? Зимним?

Брок пожимает плечами.

– Почему бы тебе не спросить его, как ему хочется, чтобы ты его называл?

Заминка – кивок.

– Ты прав, Рамлоу.

А вот это уже что-то новенькое.

– Ух ты, Роджерс. Из твоих уст это звучит даже горячее, чем «да, да, детка, сильнее!» Можешь говорить это почаще? 

– Хочешь, чтобы я тебе не только член надрачивал, но еще и эго?

Брок цокает языком в абсолютнейшем удивленном одобрении, и они с Роджерсом фыркают в унисон.

– Было бы неплохо.

– Ты присмотришь за ним?

Брок вскидывает подбородок.

– И за тобой, видимо, тоже?

Роджерс поджимает губы, но никак не комментирует. Кивает рублено и выходит из ванной. Брок знает, что он вернется. Чистит зубы и думает лечь спать, но через пять минут выползает из-под одеяла и падает на пол.

Четырех подходов по пятьдесят должно быть достаточно. Брок закрывает глаза и принимается отжиматься:

раз – два.

Р-раз.

Два.

– Мы поговорили с ним, – гордо рапортует Роджерс следующим же чудесным солнечным деньком, и Брок, еще толком не проснувшийся, нет, не ленится – перерывает к хуям всю кухню, находит фольгу для запекания и вырезает ему наградную блестящую звездочку: молодцом, мол, кэп, так держать. Нос по ветру, хвост пистолетом. – Кажется, это может сработать.

Ну, охуеть теперь, что. Брок фырчит и закатывает глаза. Потом закатывает еще раз. Ну, чтобы на все сто процентов донести до Роджерса свое отношение ко всей ситуации в целом и самому Роджерсу в частности.

– Кто бы мог подумать, капитан, а? Кто бы, блядь, мог подумать, что можно языком и через рот, а не твоими тупыми оленьими глазищами. Вот ведь неожиданность.

Диво-дивное, как оно есть.

– Рамлоу, ты…

– К твоим услугам.

Дуется Роджерс основательно и крепко, но недолго.

За добавкой возвращается через месяц – примерно так, ага. Снова тянет до последнего, когда становится совсем уж невмоготу, и возвращается. Жизнь за это время радикальных изменений не претерпевает: Баки остается Баки. Зимний остается Зимним. За каким-то из совместных общемстительских обедов Брок ловит краем глаза, как они с Роджерсом над чем-то смеются и как Зимний, зажав сомкнутыми губами хитрющую полуулыбку, утыкается в массивное плечо. 

Роджерс приходит снова. А потом еще. Зимний приходит тоже. 

По счастью, никогда – одновременно. Этого, ссыт Брок, его бедная покалеченная психика тупо не выдержит. А поехавшая кукушка в его планы пока ну никак не вписывается, нет, спасибо. Брок до этого дела не шибко голодный.

Совсем вот не голодный.

Всех проблем секс, конечно, не решает, где-то даже добавляет новых, но Брок вроде как привык работать с тем, что есть. Видит бог, он умудрялся управляться с гораздо большим количеством долбоебов, ни один из которых не был и вполовину таким сообразительным, как любой из этих психованных чудо-мальчиков из пробирки. Да и, на его вкус, хорошая ебля всегда предпочтительней плохой драки. Они трахаются, когда злятся. Трахаются, когда сцепляются, когда Стив выходит из себя или когда Зимний устал.

Они трахаются, когда Броку нужно сбросить накопленное напряжение, а силовых в спортзале становится недостаточно.

Они, кажется, начинают ладить. Ну, с переменным успехом. А переменный успех это ведь тоже успех, верно? Брок очень, блядь, на это надеется.

Они вместе ужинают.

Они выбираются в город Роджерсу за шмотьем, ибо это несерьезно, чтобы сраный Капитан Америка выглядел самым нелюбимым придурком в этой стукнутой на голову супергеройской семейке.

Они идут в театр – Старку некуда деть пригласительные в vip-ложу, а Роджерс мягкосердечная безотказная зараза – и срутся в пух и прах где-то посреди антракта, потому что нет, ну невозможно же смотреть эту блядскую нудятину, Кэп, глянь, Зимний чуть коньки не отбросил от скуки, тебе чего, не жалко его совсем? Роджерс беснуется, но молчит. Держит лицо. Под прикрытием Зимнего Брок надирается в сопли, и второй и третий акт идут уже веселее. Кажется, он улюлюкает и свистит, когда актеры выходят на поклон. Кажется, он получает затрещину от Роджерса. Кажется, из такси до спальни Роджерс даже тащит его на своем горбу и матерится как дьявол.

Вот это новости, хочет сказать Брок. Иди нахуй, сраный мудак, хочет сказать Брок. 

Брок блюет в любезно подставленный тазик, не сопротивляется, когда с него стягивают ботинки, и просыпается следующим утром взмокший, вонючий, дурной и прижатый к несвежей постели тяжелой металлической рукой. Хрипит злое:

– Ебанное блядство, – и тут же получает сонной ответочкой, смазанной широким громким зевком.

– И тебе доброго утра, командир.

Брок в пизде. Нет, правда. В пизде.

Утренние пробежки втроем становятся регулярными и переносятся на час вперед, потому что поднять Брока в семь это все равно, что взять заряженный пистолет и направить себе в лицо. Не очень разумно. Не всегда безопасно. 

Стив уезжает с Наташей на миссии, и Брок обнаруживает у себя на телефоне сообщения с предполагаемым временем его возвращения.

Коротко и по делу – ни единого слова зря.

Ни места и ничего конкретного касательно задания – только время. Потом, по обстоятельствам, такие же лаконичные поправки.

Может:

«минус два дня»

Или:

«задержка. конкретней – завтра»

Когда однажды утром Роджерс подсовывает Броку под нос сэндвич к яичнице и кофе Зимнему и уверенно выдает:

– Я побеседовал с Тони, – Броку это ни о чем не говорит.

Зимний зато рядом напрягается, вытягивается, весь – внимательный взгляд и плотно сжатые губы. В боевой режим и обратно по щелчку. Брок просекает. О чем бы Стив с Тони ни «беседовал», Зимнего это волнует, и волнует сильно. Только Брок-то тут каким сраным боком?

У них, что семейный совет ни с хуя нарисовался? Брок против.

– Потрясающая информация, Роджерс, – кивает он с набитым ртом. – Я весь трепещу от восторга. Приятно знать, что с тобой разговаривает еще кто-то, кроме Зимнего и голосов умерших президентов в твоей голове.

– Рамлоу.

Брок пиздит у Зимнего кофе, салютует кружкой, после чего снова тянется за едой.

– Роджерс.

– Резче, Стив, ну! – нетерпеливо подначивает Зимний, и у Брока едва кусок яичницы – самый вкусный такой кусок, знаете, когда отламываешь вилкой белок и макаешь в чуть прихватившийся желток – изо рта не валится, когда Роджерс выкладывает на стол две толстые непрозрачные папки, слишком похожие на…

– Вводные, – Роджерс кивает и пододвигает одну папку Броку, другую – Зимнему. Открывают они их синхронно.

Господь Всемогущий. Внизу живота сразу теплеет и сжимается сладким спазмом.

– Ро-оджерс. 

Одно это – и больше Брок не отвлекается.

Он жадно впечатывается взглядом в четкие строчки текста, пробегается по фотографиям, схемам и планам с первых трех страниц. Зимний, судя по повисшей тишине, занимается тем же. Цифры из большой таблицы привычно сортируются и укладываются в памяти. Оговоренные словами тактики перестраиваются перед мысленным взором простыми и понятными схемами.

О, да.

Да, детка.

Во-от так.

Кайф от того, как со скрипом, постепенно разгоняясь, начинают работать те отделы мозга, о существовании которых Брок успел уже забыть, просто невероятный. Как будто расчесал застаревшую бесячую болячку, или.

Или.

– Будет очень странно, если я сейчас достану член и подрочу? – нудит Брок. Зимний одобрительно хмыкает, Роджерс их обоих смеряет уничижительным взглядом. – Понял. Принял. Заткнулся.

Едва ли надолго.

– Мы будем полным составом, миссия несложная, но, скорее всего, займет не один час. Надо зачистить территорию, территория большая. Я попросил Наташу, она присмотрит за Баки.

Зимний дергает губами, так и не понять сразу: раздражение или смиренное принятие неизбежного. Второе, конечно, более вероятно, Романофф не самый плохой вариант. Да и горяча, как дьяволица. Брок откидывается на спинку стула, отчего тот встает на две задние ножки, опасно накреняясь назад. Бронебойный взгляд в упор Роджерс, к его чести, выдерживает стойко.

– Кто будет нянчиться со мной? – утончает Брок, и Роджерс мученически вздыхает.

В руки себя берет рекордно быстро – герой!

– Я, – говорит просто и ровно и, видит бог, Брок одобрительно кривит губы в ответ на такую смелость. – Остальные отказались. 

– Польщен премного, Кэп. 

Роджерс закатывает глаза, но Брок видит, как у него дергается один уголок рта в намеке на улыбку.

– Не привыкай особо. Ты должен…

Броку уже плевать, что он там кудахчет. Брок думает: может, все-таки удастся развести кого-нибудь из них двоих на совместную дрочку на вводные? Зимнего скорее. Точно, да.

– Эй, солдат!

– М-м?

– Пойдем, что покажу.

Привыкнуть Брок и в самом деле не успевает, все случается очень и очень шустро. Никаких дополнительных бумаг – это плюс. Никаких занудных воспитательных бесед – тоже плюс. Минус в том, что Брок и без этого всего в курсе, что его за один лишний чих на поле боя разнесут в пыль из репульсоров, задушат в знаменитом бедерном захвате за авторством Наташи – Брок, ну, для справки, предпочел бы именно этот вариант – или отделают молотом Тора так, что упавший со сраных небес и поджаривший жопу хэлликэрриер сказкой покажется. Что с ним может сделать Халк, Брок старается не думать. Ну и Зимнего и Роджерса из списка угроз он вычеркивает за ненадобностью: у первого рука не поднимется, второй не станет мараться. 

Это ли не прекрасно?

Первая миссия проходит на ура. По итогу у Брока пуля в плече, адреналин в жопе и капитанский член там же – начальничьими пиздюлями в назидание о том, что лезть, куда не просят, чревато. Обе руки в захвате над головой достаются бонусом. Роджерс зол, как черт. Роджерс рявкает:

– Мне плевать, что ты дорвался. В поле я говорю, ты делаешь. Это ясно? 

Брок говорит:

– Хуясно.

Брок говорит:

– Блядь, еще.

Брок говорит:

– Не тормози, сука, – и Роджерс тянет его руки еще выше, так, что ломит свежезаштопанное плечо. 

Швы расходятся. Броку срать, потому что он да – дорвался. 

После первой миссии идет вторая, и его подгребает себе под крыло Хоукай – чай не дурак, чтоб такой талант проморгать. От предложения перейти на лук и стрелы, как на самое совершенное (спасибо Старку за старания, и Хоукаю – за цитату) людское оружие, Брок вежливо – ну, насколько слово «вежливо» с ним вообще совместимо – отказывается, а вот игрушки Старка, припрятанные в привычно аккуратный корпус глока, приводят его в восторг. 

Примерно двое суток без сна и отдыха они с Зимним проводят на загородном стрельбище. 

Зимний уделывает его по всем фронтам, и даже тот факт, что под самый конец, когда они оба разгоряченные и конкретно поплывшие после хорошей стрельбы, Зимний опускается на колени и, придерживая запястье Брока, все еще сжимающего пушку, направляет ствол себе в рот и отсасывает его, Брок не может записать себе в счет. Просто потому что – блядь. Они оба кончают без рук. Они оба едва соображают.

Указательный палец любовно оглаживает курок. Зимний улыбается вокруг черного блестящего ствола. Сглатывает – и кадык прокатывается по горлу.

– Стиву не говори, – выдыхает он, облизывая припухший рот, и Брок ржет.

– Я похож на психа?

– Ты только что позволил мне отсосать заряженный пистолет.

– Я понял. Можешь не продолжать.

И теперь ржет уже Зимний. 

Третью миссию Брок отрабатывает в сцепке с ним и Романофф. Потом его подряжают сторожить Халка, а потом – снова отправляют к Бартону. Все это, конечно, меркнет в сравнении, когда однажды Тони Старк доставляет Брока до места назначения, крепко обняв за пояс, прямо на костюме.

– Женатый же человек! – хмыкает по общей связи Старк, когда заброшенный на крышу базы Брок посылает ему воздушный поцелуй вдогонку, после чего уходит в обозначенное укрытие.

Брок несколько раз щелкает указательным пальцем по наушнику, и это больше привычное, чем необходимое: цацки Тони не лагают, звук держится хорошо и ровно. Брок фаркает и обнимает пальцами рукоять глока. Пистолет ложится в руку тяжело и надежно, разгрузочные ремни поверх броника ощущаются привычно и охуеть как на своем месте.

Брок и не представлял, что можно так по чему-то скучать.

– Ради тебя я разведусь, Старк, дорогуша.

– Ого, – хмыкает Брюс.

Кто-то, кажется, Наташа, имитирует звук свистящей пули. Бартон поддерживает ее веским:

– Бам! Точно в цель, Красавчик. Сердечко Кэпа в куски. Барнс в запое.

Они смеются. Брок беззвучно скалится себе на уме.

– А вот сейчас обидно было, – раздается насмешливый голос Роджерса, и на секунду на общем канале повисает тишина.

Бартон оживает первым.

– Это что, Кэп сейчас пошутил по рабочему каналу связи? Почему у нас до сих пор нет уровней обозначения опасности, как в стартреке? Желтый там, красный, пиздец? Потому что вот это совершенно точно был бы «пиздец», ребята. Пиздец. 

Взрыв хохота, и заткнуться Бартону советуют почти что хором: слушать полуторачасовую лекцию после миссии, которую Роджерс может задвинуть тупо из вредности, никому не охота. Зимний припечатывает финальной точкой смешливо:

– Шутки-шутками, а вообще-то реально обидно было, – и тема закрыта.

После Старка Брок снова оказывается в паре с Роджерсом. Миссия проходит хуево, Брок вытягивает в одиночку все прикрытие, чертыхается через слово и под конец чуть не дерется с Бартоном, проебавшим свою позицию и едва не пустившим псу под хвост всю операцию. Тем же вечером Роджерс говорит:

– Мы облажались. Косяк с разведданными. Ты же неплохой тактик, Рамлоу. Нужна помощь.

Этой шайке, где у каждого первого шило в жопе и семь пятниц на неделе, обреченно думает Брок, помощь не с тактикой нужна, а с ебанной дисциплиной. Впрочем, одного без другого не бывает. Рамлоу хмыкает.

– Ну, раз нужна, считай, Чип и Дейл уже выдвинулись.

Роджерсу крышка. Одна ошибка, и он ошибся.

Выдроченный командирский инстинкт, который Брок давил в себе все последние месяцы, задабривая жесткой регулярной еблей и регулярной же агрессивной трепотней, поднимает голову и облизывается. Брок пускает ситуацию на самотек. Ну, веселья ради, понятное дело.

И все – понятное дело – идет по пизде.

Они с Роджерсом лажают.

Они с Роджерсом ебутся на всем, что чисто теоретически может выдержать их немаленький вес и жесткую быструю долбежку.

Они с Роджерсом сходятся лоб в лоб.

Они с Роджерсом орут друг на друга до хрипоты, разрабатывая планы миссий. Они швырятся друг в друга бумагой, ручками, бутылками с водой и – однажды – стульями. Они не слушают друг друга от слова совсем. Участие в так называемых планерках Старка сводится к попиванию виски и восторженному наблюдению за происходящим. Дважды доходит до рукопашного. В первый раз все заканчивается, не успев толком начаться, во второй Брок обзаводится десятком добротных синяков по всему телу, рассеченной бровью и разбитым ртом.

Роджерс выглядит не лучше, только на нем, сука, заживает все, как на собаке, Брока же Зимний тащит лечить. Обрабатывает ссадины, зашивает порез на брови, вытирает лицо от крови. Не слушает злой провокационный треп и пресекает первую и единственную попытку устроить локальную диверсию, вывернуться и улизнуть.

– Отсосу, – предлагает веско.

Пока Брок сидит на жопе ровно на обеденном столе, разве что ножками не болтает, и ждет окончания экзекуции, подостывший Роджерс меряет шагами кухню и светит почти виноватой рожей. Брок имеет удовольствие наблюдать за ним аккурат из-за плеча Зимнего. Обзор на алеющие скулы и несчастные глазищи – самое то.

– Ну? – интересуется Зимний, обрезая нитку и дезинфицируя свежий шов. – Ты как?

Брок морщится, шипит обиженно на бо-бо. Ворчит:

– А ты подуй на ранку и поцелуй, Зимний, мне сразу полегчает. Или налей чего покрепче.

Зимний идет по пути наименьшего сопротивления и целует: опирается руками о стол по обе стороны от сидящего Брока, подается вперед и прижимается губами к губам. Рот прошивает болью, Зимний проходится языком аккурат по трещинке на губе, и Брок шипит. Поцелуй длится не дольше пары секунд, и, когда он заканчивается, Брок первым делом находит глазами Роджерса.

Роджерс держится. Молодцом.

Взгляд у него темный, поза напряженная. Губы чуть приоткрыты, зрачок – во всю радужку. Опасностью от него не разит, только крепкой злой ревностью, но Брок на всякий случай все равно наставляет на него указательный палец:

– Ебнешь меня еще раз, Капитан Забияка, и я подам на тебя в суд за домашнее насилие. Бог и Тони Старк свидетели.

– Да ты сам меня отделал, как бог черепаху.

Роджерс длинно выдыхает, и Брок да, вдруг задумывается: а перепало-то этой бешеной собственнической энергетикой кому? Ему – за то, что получил внеочередной поцелуй от прекрасного принца, или Зимнему – за то, что сунулся геройствовать и утешать побитых и обделенных вперед паровоза, пострадать всласть не дал, дрянь такая.

– Да плевать. Я могу снять побои, ты – нет.

– Зараза.

Зимний фырчит откуда-то сбоку. Судя по расслабленной позе, он чувствует себя более чем комфортно даже с учетом того, что только что засосался с Броком Рамлоу на глазах у Стива Роджерса. Плюсом пообещал минет. Пиздец прогресс. Даже если они по-прежнему не трахаются – а они не трахаются, Брок уверен, что в случае чего узнает первым – все стало лучше. Или, по крайней мере, перестало быть совсем уж паршиво. Роджерс, видать, не безнадежен.

– Капитан Забияка? Вы оба из ясельной группы сбежали, что ли?

– Это он обзывался! Я при чем?

Или безнадежен.

– Вот при этом, Стиви. Вот при этом.

Брок закатывает глаза и совсем не возражает, когда вечером Роджерс припирается к нему в душевую. Прижимается голый, сзади, целует в плечо. Проходится своими огромными руками вдоль по телу, задевая свежие синяки, давит специально сильнее, едва заслышав болезненное долгое шипение. Лезет целоваться и вылизывает рот требовательно и горячо.

– Я, признаться, рассчитывал на дорогущую цацку и букет, которым смогу отхлестать тебя по морде, – говорит Брок и долго стонет, когда Роджерс ловит зубами его мочку, втягивает в рот и легко посасывает. – Но извинения приняты.

Синяки на ребрах отзываются приятной тянущей болью на каждое прикосновение. Роджерс пробегает пальцами снизу вверх, оглаживает левое, изрытое шрамами плечо. 

Он не давит – то есть давит, конечно, но не так, как обычно. Осторожно, почти деликатно. Нежничать, идиот, пытается. Брок подбирается весь от плеснувшего в пах возбуждения: ух-ты, кажется это и в самом деле извинения. Эк его приперло, после стольких-то месяцев, прожитых в мире и согласии. Брока перетряхивает всего сверху донизу, когда мягкие прикосновения ложатся на самый низ живота и скользят ниже. Длинные уверенные пальцы обхватывают член у основания. Черт, такими темпами Роджерс, признающий свою неправоту, превратится из его маленького грязного фетиша в большой грязный кинк. А что? Штука редкая. Буквально на пересчет. 

Они сосутся в душе, как блядские малолетки, и под конец всего лишь дрочат друг дружке. 

– И это ты называешь супружеским долгом, Кэп? Слабак!

Роджерс кривит губы и умильно-вопросительно вздергивает брови.

– Разве тебе, несчастной, насмерть зашуганной жертве абьюза не положено отдыхать и восстанавливать силы?

Брок смеется:

– Уел.

Потом они валяются поперек кровати Брока, влажные и сонные. Брок закуривает и – ну, вдруг – предлагает вторую сигарету Роджерсу. Тот только качает головой.

– А твой парень никогда не отказывается, – пожимает плечами Брок и затягивается. Роджерс хмыкает.

– Я догадываюсь. От него постоянно пахнет твоими сигаретами, – Брок не отвечает, делая еще одну затяжку. Позерствует, выпуская ровные колечки. Роджерс впечатленным не выглядит. – Меня это так бесило поначалу. 

– А теперь?

– А теперь не бесит.

Если бы они были в какой-нибудь сраной мелодраме – очень странной сраной мелодраме, ну, знаете, с недетским таким рейтингом, обнаженкой и мордобоем – Роджерс бы сказал, что теперь ему нравится этот запах. Что у него встает, стоит Броку только потянуться за пачкой. Слава, думает Брок, богу, что они не в мелодраме – он ни в жизни бы не поверил в настолько дешевую дрянь.

Тем более произнесенную устами Роджерса.

Брок делает последнюю затяжку и, приподнявшись, тушит сигарету в пепельнице.

– Роджерс?

– А.

– Ты ведь и сам тактик заебись. Оставь себе эти танцы с бубнами вокруг разведданных и прочей лабуды. У вас со Старком вроде неплохо получается. Лажаете редко.

– Я отчетливо слышу «но».

Брок кривит рот в ухмылке.

– Дай мне шесть часов общих тренировок в неделю. Обещаю, через три месяца все твои мстители-хуители будут как те девочки из синхронного плаванья – поправим подстраховку и слаженность. Время на миссии сократим не вдвое, но на треть точно. Они будут меня материть, конечно, но, ты знаешь, я люблю пожестче.

Роджерс фыркает и долго-долго молчит. 

Потом отзывается:

– Звучит нормально. У тебя два месяца. Там посмотрим по результату.

Брок кивает. Ему бы и полутора хватило с лихвой. Просто он – вот пиздец, а, вы только представьте масштаб бедствия! – знает Роджерса достаточно давно и близко, чтобы сразу удвоить срок: дедлайн, как знается, никогда не бывает в достаточной мере далек. Погрешность в две недели спишем на то, что в этот раз в его распоряжении будет не кучка ебнутых вояк, а кучка ебнутых вояк первого класса, у половины из которых есть суперспособности, а у второй половины лучше бы были суперспособности, чем такой опыт в разведке.

– По рукам.

Они молчат еще две сигареты, после чего Брок садится и с оттяжкой шлепает Роджерса по голому бедру.

– Все, жертва абьюза отдохнула и восстановилась. Готовься. Тебя абьюзить будем.

Роджерс смеется и без вопросов перекатывается со спины на живот, становясь в коленно-локтевую, упирается лбом в сложенные вместе предплечья, отчего жилы на его шее натягиваются под кожей. Хорошо.

Хорошо, да. 

– Красавец. Всегда бы так, Кэп.

– Мечтай.

Следующую миссию они разыгрывают как по нотам: быстро и ровно. К этому моменту – спустя три недели после того, как Роджерс дал добро на полноценные совместные тренировки – Брока ненавидят почти все. Счастливыми исключениями являются Наташа, которая с полпинка мимикрирует под любую среду обитания, и Беннер, которому кого-либо ненавидеть в принципе противопоказано.

Роджерс остывает. Брок – тоже.

Примерно тогда же, после следующей или, может, после той, что была за ней, миссии они пробуют втроем. Потому что, ну, во-первых, Роджерс уверен, что Зимнему без этого никак. Потому что, во-вторых, возможно, Зимнему и в самом деле без этого никак. Потому что, в конце концов, не в правилах Брока отказываться от задорной групповушки.

Групповушки, правда, в конечном итоге так и не выходит. 

А как задорной – так тем более. 

Первый, самый позорный их раз даже не кошмарен, он катастрофичен. И это при том, что Брок вроде как оптимист по жизни – а кем, собственно, еще и быть, когда тебя не убило Капитаном Америка, не убило Зимним Солдатом, а потом еще и женило на них обоих. Жалко только, что хорошей ебли втроем не отсыпало на сдачу. Их переебывает как кости в промышленной мясорубке и отбрасывает не в начало, конечно, но очень и очень далеко назад. Все заканчивается, не начавшись, на все про все хватает пяти минут. Прямо как на подписание сраных брачных бумажек. Зимний снимается с постели рвано и скованно и скрывается в ванной комнате, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь, Брок разваливается на супружеском ложе, заложив руки за голову, у Роджерса падает то, что толком даже и не встало.

– Весело тут у вас, – тянет Брок в привычной манере. Потолок разглядывать скучно. Роджерса здесь и сейчас разглядывать тошно. Нары кажутся не самым поганым вариантом из возможных. Миссис Капитан Америка в ахуе. Миссис Зимний Солдат ее поддерживает. 

Из-за закрытой двери раздается звук льющейся воды, и Брок как-то отстраненно думает: какого Роджерс все еще здесь, рядом с ним, а не ломанулся за Зимним и не вышиб дверь во имя очередного спасения великой любви. Потом доходит.

Напряжение в спальне такое, что щелкни пальцами и прикури от разряда. 

– Я знаю, чего ты от меня ждешь, – хрипло хмыкает Брок. Роджерс рядом неловко прокашливается.

Брок милостиво дает ему секунду-другую, чтобы соскрести с языка то, что и так витает в воздухе.

– Я боюсь, что, если сунусь туда, окончательно все испорчу. У нас ничего толком и не было. Целовались, трогали друг друга. Дальше не заходило, он не давался.

– Я понял.

– Разве это не задача... куратора?

Брок даже поворачивается, чтобы воочию лицезреть это: упрямо выдвинутый подбородок, сжатый рот, ровный взгляд. Сложно с ним, как пиздец.

С ними обоими.

– А ты, я смотрю, начал разбираться в вопросе, Кэп.

Роджерс мужественно молчит. Брок ловит еще пару упреков и с десяток шуток на кончике языка и поднимается с постели – молча. Взгляд Роджерса, несчастный и просящий, прилипает намертво, так, что не стряхнуть. Он боится, и этот страх вдруг передается Броку: гадкий, душащий. Злящий настырно и противно. Если Брок уйдет, Роджерсу и Зимнему придется остаться наедине. И Роджерса пугает это до усрачки, потому что миссии – особенно успешные – это одно. Совместные завтраки и пробежки – это одно. И там, и там можно притвориться, подыграть, стесать острые углы и пойти на компромисс. Даже Брока, как выяснилось, можно подправить, чтобы вошел в пазы.

Постель – дело другое.

Секс компромиссов не терпит, считает Брок, а эти двое вряд ли отличаются от него так уж и сильно, раз уж все они оказались в этой Башне, в этой комнате и в этой постели, не в таких основополагающих вопросах, по крайней мере. Если один не хочет, это – уже насилие. 

То есть – не то, что они могут себе позволить здесь и сейчас. 

– Хочешь, чтобы я тебя умолял?

– Хочу, – серьезно отзывается Брок. – Не сейчас, расслабь булки. Но вообще мне нравится, когда ты умоляешь, Кэп. Раз уж ты спросил.

Роджерс вымученно улыбается, и Брок отвешивает себе мысленного пинка под нерасторопный зад: нехуй сопли жевать. В сестер Кардашьян эти двое не превратятся, сколько ни выжидай.

Да и будет ли с сестрами Кардашьян так же весело – еще вопрос.

Дверь в ванную не заперта, и Брок толкает ее плечом. Зависает в проеме: интересно, приходит в голову, а кого из них с Роджерсом Зимний все-таки ждал. Хорошего копа или плохого? Может, надо было идти вдвоем и зажимать с обоих флангов? И Старка поддержкой с воздуха присовокупить. Для подстраховки. Зимний стоит, опершись руками о раковину, пальцы сжаты так, что еще чуть-чуть и фарфор под бионикой пойдет трещинами, лицо мокрое, волосы частично тоже. Он умывался или пытался утопить в раковине? Может, ревел и одновременно крутил колесо? Места-то, вон, полно. 

Дверь закрывается с тихим щелчком. Брок проворачивает ключ. Не преграда, потому Роджерс, если захочет, и Башню целиком с землей сравняет, но хотя бы намек на приватность. Больше – для Зимнего.

– Отчет по миссии, солдат, – говорит Брок тихо и четко. Зимний вскидывает голову, упирает взгляд в зеркало и ловит ответный взгляд Брока в отражении. Сиюсекундно вспыхнувшая злость на осунувшемся лице гаснет быстро. Рот кривится в некрасивой гримасе. Плечи и шея напрягаются сильнее.

– Миссия провалена, – говорит он спокойно, и в этот момент Брок возможно – возможно – начинает понимать страсть Тони Старка к починке сломанных вещей. 

Это... занятно. Что Роджерс в спальне, что Зимний – здесь.

Любопытство, как говорят, не порок.

Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Брок подходит ближе, прижимается со спины. Они оба все еще обнажены после неудавшегося тройничка, оба напряжены, оба разочарованы случившимся.

Такова уж доля куратора, знает Брок, быть разочарованным, если солдат провалит миссию. Особенно, если с треском.

Эту Зимний проебал с фейерверком и похоронными плясками.

Красиво проебал.

– Если не хочешь его, надо было сразу сказать, – говорит Брок тихо и жестко, и Зимний вздрагивает под опустившейся между лопатками ладонью. 

– Я хочу.

Брок не спрашивает «тогда что?»

Брок не говорит «расскажи мне».

У Зимнего в услужения хуева туча психоаналитиков всех мастей. Тони Старк платит им такие суммы, которые Броку снятся разве что в самых влажных снах.

Зимний говорит сам.

– Он помнит… другое. Не меня.

– Он нихуя не помнит, – отрезает Брок. – Семьдесят лет прошло. Прости, детка, но сомневаюсь, что ты был настолько хорош.

Пальцы очерчивают контуры выступающих лопаток, касаются линии позвоночника и скользят вверх. Брок запускает руку Зимнему в волосы, сгребает в кулак и тянет с умеренной силой назад, вынуждая запрокинуть голову и уложить затылок себе на плечо. Зимний стонет хрипло и задушенно, когда пальцами второй руки Брок касается его члена, сжимает кольцом и так и остаются. Зимниий толкается вперед, и Брок сильнее дергает его за волосы, целует в обнаженное плечо, оставляя яркую влажную метку. 

– Солдат?

– Да?

Зимний поворачивает голову, ловит губы Брока, и какое-то время они просто целуются, грязно и глубоко. Пальцы Брока все еще на члене у Зимнего. Все еще недвижимы. Длинные темные волосы щекочут шею.

– Цель, – тихо говорит Брок, разорвав поцелуй, но по-прежнему касаясь губами губ. – Стив Роджерс.

На секунду Зимний напрягается всем телом, но потом расслабляется в руках, как будто из него выдернули позвоночник. Брок – единственная опора. Брок – ебанное кресло для обнулений: проще сдаться и подчиниться, чем орать и рыпаться. Зимний выдыхает шумно и кивает, насколько позволяет стальная хватка в волосах. Брок неплохо рубит фишку, когда дело касается меньшего зла.

Продолжает ровно: 

– Задача: выебать до звезд перед глазами. Ну, или самому подставиться. Я хуй знает, как вам больше нравится, парни. Сымпровизируешь, если потребуется, идет?

Еще один поцелуй, Брок убирает руки, и Зимний с тихим разочарованным стоном поворачивается к нему лицом, отпуская наконец многострадальную раковину.

– Приказ ясен?

– Приказ ясен.

– Вопросы?

– Вопросов нет.

По лицу Зимнего скользит какая-то тень, он опасно балансирует на самой грани, на стыке, когда, медленно моргнув, тянется еще за одним поцелуем. Брок позволяет.

И думает вдруг: жалко все-таки, что Роджерс остался в койке. Потому что вот так это видно особенно четко. Зимний сейчас все равно, что открытая книга. Влажные волосы заправлены за уши. Губы чуть приоткрыты. Дыхание ровное. На лице написана твердая решимость, граничащая с умиротворенной отрешенностью. Он всегда будет Баки. И всегда будет Солдатом. Одно не противоречит другому и это – просто. 

Это – красиво.

– Тогда выполнять, солдат.

Зимний кивает и идет к двери. Поворачивает ключ в замке и берется за ручку двери. Брок отворачивается к шикарной угловой ванне в половину помещения и врубает воду. Велик соблазн продефилировать в чем мать родила через всю спальню или присоединиться даже, сейчас-то вряд ли уже проблемы возникнут, но что-то… останавливает.

Они вроде как год женаты. У них вроде как семья.

Брока передергивает от осознания, что, возможно, у него есть чувство такта. Господи, это же даже звучит гадко.

– Рамлоу.

Из длинной шеренги он выбирает темно-фиолетовый флакон, обещающий густую пену с запахом соснового леса и костра, и выдаивает под сильную струю едва ли не половину – чего ради мелочиться. К зависшему у двери Зимнему не оборачивается. В нос и в самом деле ударяет запах костра. Терпкий, чуть горчащий, как раз такой, как когда стоишь по ветру от пламени.

– Зимний, клянусь, если скажешь «спасибо»…

– Ты убьешь Стива во сне, а меня заставишь смотреть, – хмыкает Зимний легко, и Брок замирает.

– Никогда бы не подумал, что Капитан Америка ябеда.

– Ты не представляешь, какой. Приходи потом. Спать в смысле. Кровать большая.

– Надеюсь, ты пошутил сейчас, Зимний. Я посмеялся. Все. Танцуй отсюда, давай. Пошел, пошел!

Когда за Зимним закрывается дверь, Брок длинно выдыхает и залезает в ванну. Пушистая белая пена обволакивает, и тело медленно расслабляется в горячей воде. Брок, перегнувшись через борт, суется в тумбу рядом и не прогадывает: силиконовые наушники-капли тут как тут. Роджерс или Зимний?

Роджерс, наверное, Зимний скорее удавится, чем добровольно позволит лишить себя какого-нибудь из органов чувств. 

– Джарвис? Вруби стандартный плейлист с наушников.

Броку хватает семи нот, чтобы убедиться в бесконечной правильности своих суждений: ну, точно Роджерс – кто еще такую нудятину на репите будет гонять. Дураков-то нет.

Брок откидывает голову на бортик ванны, елозит затылком, устраиваясь поудобней, закрывает глаза и делает звук громче.

Если Зимний с Роджерсом и шумят, как последние влюбленные твари, до Брока, спасибо наушникам, не долетает ни всхлипа, ни шлепка.

И – да. По всей видимости, его вырубает прямо в ванной – аккурат посреди теплого, пенного и душного – по ощущениям, примерно после того, как он подливает горяченького, когда вода начинает остывать, и говорит, не продирая глаз, в потолок:

– Эй, Джарвис. Гаси танцпол. Заебало.

Музыка стухает. После – хуй разберет. Просыпается – в койке. Не в своей, понятное дело, но хотя бы один. Это необъяснимо радует.

То есть, конечно, радует это вполне себе объяснимо. Лицезреть два влюбленных рыла с утра пораньше настроения не наблюдается – так и сблевать недолго. Лицезреть два несчастных рыла – если вдруг не выгорело, что, конечно, вряд ли, потому что Брок, вон, в тепле и уюте, а не с набитой мордой – настроения не наблюдается тем более. Брока передергивает.

Он тянется до хруста в костях, целомудренно укрытый по пояс, свежие простыни под голой жопой аж скрипят. Правая рука на автомате тянется под подушку, душевного успокоения ради, и ожидаемо не находит там пистолета. Пальцы сиротливо скребут по простыне, а потом вдруг нащупывают рукоять небольшого ножа. Аккуратного такого, удобно вписывающегося в ладонь. Зимнего нычка, как пить дать, Зимнего. У Кэпа-то небось щит под подушку не влезает, сколько ни утрамбовывай. Брок хмыкает возникшей в голове картинке и из супружеского ложа ретируется максимально быстро, наплевав на утренний стояк, помятую морду и нездоровое любопытство, кому из двоих его возлюбленных мужей жизнь настолько недорога, что он рискнул вытащить спящего Брока из ванной и уложить спать себе под бок, как какую-нибудь акулу из икеи. 

Брок же за такое нахрен полжопы откусит и не подавится.

Хотя, думает он, скорее всего, это было коллективное решение. Хватает с кресла аккуратно сложенные джинсы и футболку – вот тут, даже думать нечего, Роджерс расстарался – и натягивает их прямо на голое тело. И не лень же было. Что постель перестилать, что шмотье складывать. Причем постель была, скорее всего, сразу после великого акта любви – Брок изо всех сил держит кулачки, чтобы он, этот акт, прости, господи, все-таки состоялся – и перед тем, как спиздить Брока из ванной.

Брок сдавленно крякает, только представив разморенного сонного Зимнего (потому что Зимний всегда такой после хорошего секса), которого сосредоточенно наглый Роджерс (потому что Роджерс всегда такой после хорошего секса) сначала пытается согнать с кровати, а потом, плюнув, просто расталкивает и передвигает, не шибко сопротивляющегося, с места на место, тщетно стараясь разгладить свежее белье. Утренний стояк напоминает о себе решительно и бескомпромиссно.

Брок встряхивается, решительно и бескомпромиссно шлет его нахуй (хуй – и нахуй, хах) и таки делает ноги. Ныкается по Башне, сколько позволяют гордость и здравый смысл.

Примерно полчаса то есть. Потом в дурной, но в кои-то веке выспавшейся башке возникает закономерный вопрос.

Собственно, а нахуя? Зимний с Роджерсом поеблись, троекратное им «ура». Брок ни при чем. Ну, причем, но не настолько причем, чтобы это обернулось пиздецом большим, чем тот, что у них в анамнезе уже имеется. 

Брок крепко задумывается. Завтракает и задумывается снова. Останавливается на беспроигрышном варианте «а потому что я могу», но шароебиться по углам перестает. По сторонам, правда, все равно смотрит с опаской. 

Тревожность, непонятная и потому бесящая страшно, зудит в мозгу гадко и планомерно ровно до полудня – а там по плану спортзал.

От Зимнего укрыться, конечно, не удается: тот зажимает в раздевалке сразу после общей трехчасовой тренировки, сверкает глазами и сообщает буднично, по-солдатски просто:

– Отчет.

С Брока льет пот в три ручья, влажные волосы липнут ко лбу, натруженные икры и пресс гудят приятно и горячо, горло дерет после трех к ряду часов бесконечного азартного ора. В голове блаженная тишь да гладь.

А тут – на тебе. Зимний с этим хитрым прищуром просто ебанное оружие. До массового, конечно, вне Солдатского модуса не дотягивает, но на прицельно-точечное наскребает очков вполне.

– Чего? – уточняет Брок сипло и тупо. 

Зимний выглядит – ну, нормально. Бодрым и свежим даже после финальной пробежки в десять немаленьких кругов. Волосы собраны узлом на затылке, соски стоят, это видно даже под свободно болтающейся серой футболкой с темными пятнами пота подмышками, рот – расслабленная полуулыбка. На шее засос. Довольный, гад.

– Отчет по миссии, – терпеливо повторяет Зимний. И припечатывает, оттесняя в угол: – Командир.

Брок вздергивает верхнюю губу. Брок говорит:

– Блядь, – и больше ничего сказать не успевает, потому что да, чужой язык во рту не слишком способствует связной аргументированной дискуссии. Ровно как аккуратный разворот мордой к стене и уверенный толчок вперед. Металлические пальцы, скользящие за пояс спортивных штанов – тоже. Ныряющие между ягодиц и касающиеся сжатого входа. Надавливающие сильно и уверенно.

Зимний трахает его пальцами – двумя металлическими, одним живым: растягивает под себя. Зимний трахает его языком, опустившись на колени и разведя в стороны ягодицы. Зимний трахает его членом, и единственное, на что под конец Брок способен, это хлесткое:

– Что, все-таки ты Кэпа? Так я и думал.

– Можно хоть раз промолчать?

– Нельзя.

Зимний кусает его за загривок, зажимает зубами кожу и тянет, жует там что-то сосредоточенно.

Брок таки затыкается, потому что да, если с Роджерсом проще душеспасительной болтовней да кулаками, то с Зимним получается только сексом. Что сейчас, что накануне, что в самом начале, когда они едва друг друга терпели, а все равно трахались. Осязательный он, жадный до любого прикосновения – страх. 

Броку интересно, был ли Зимний таким всегда, еще с войны или, может, и до нее, или это остаточное после Гидры, криокамеры и многолетнего тактильного голода. 

Может, именно поэтому Брок и задержался у него в кураторах – позволил себе в качестве инструмента воздействия не только оплеухи, наплевав на и без того сомнительную этику. Потому что да, когда дело доходит до эффективности, этика идет нахуй, а эффективности Брок в конечном итоге добился. 

Брок стряхивает мысль с хвоста – не время и не место ей здесь – и опускает голову ниже, подставляясь. Вскидывает руку и заводит назад, чтобы устроить у Зимнего на шее, сжать несильно, погладить вверх-вниз под низкий горловой стон.

– Родина тебя не забудет, Солдат, – Брок смеется.

После – вместе идут в душ. Разбредаются каждый сам по себе. Брок, ощутив вдруг в костях и сухожилиях какую-то совершенно неуемную усталость, заваливается у себя спать. 

Ему не снится ничего – ни тебе падающих с неба хэлликэрриеров, ни пасущихся на лугу сиреневых слонят. 

От Роджерса милостивый бог бережет Брока еще примерно полсуток, потом все равно прилетает по маковке. Точнее – аккурат по обожженному плечу, поцелуем в чувствительное место у основания шеи. Коротким таким, быстрым поцелуем: клюнул и отстранился. 

– Как украл, ей-богу.

Брок в одних джинсах, босиком, торчит утром у плиты и вообще-то рассчитывал вот-вот позавтракать, а еще прикосновения за авторством Роджерса – чай, не Зимний – вот такие ниочемные и напрочь не сексуализированные по пальцам одной руки пересчитать можно. Дайте-ка вспомнить. Точно. 

Это, мать его, первое.

– Если это благодарность за Зимнего, то отсосать было бы предпочтительней, – лениво отзывается Брок и тыкает деревянной лопаткой в сосиску. Тело сзади – точно Роджерс, потому что из этих двоих только он, памятуя о своей суперсолдатской природе, беспокоится о психическом здоровье окружающих и обозначает свое приближение нарочито в лоб, с сопением, шарканьем и фанфарами, – напрягается, и Брок закатывает глаза. – Расслабься, дорогуша. Шутка. Тем более Зимний еще вчера поблагодарил за вас обоих. Было горячо. 

Роджерс сзади фыркает. Брок оборачивается к нему лицом. Любопытство – все еще не порок.

– И как оно, Капитан?

– Хорошо. 

– Стоило того?

– Стоило. 

Нежно чирикающих, рисованных птичек над головой Роджерса не наблюдается. Дебильно-влюбленного выражения на морде – тоже. Это радует.

– Ну и славно.

Огорчает то, что смотрит Роджерс все равно сложно. Пытливо и чисто по-капитаноамекански так.

Ну, пиздец. Что у них в меню, предположить можно на раз. Брок морщится.

«Кто бы мог подумать, что ты, Рамлоу, способен поебать нас с Зимним и не влезть удовлетворения своего гадкого самолюбия ради».

Или

«Круто, что тебя не убило на Трикселионе».

И:

«Но хорошо, что все-таки прилично наподдало, ты ж иначе условно нормальным так бы и не стал, бедняга».

Все, разумеется, в духе Роджерса – возвышенно и с серьезностью, как у обосравшегося Фьюри.

– Давай ты промолчишь, и мы оба сделаем вид, что все в порядке вещей? – миролюбиво предлагает Брок. Роджерс негромко смеется.

Пауза – взгляд – как принял?

Принял вроде нормально.

– Готовишь что?

– То, чем не собираюсь с тобой делиться. 

– Отлично. Мое любимое.

Брок мысленно делит свою предусмотрительно большую порцию надвое, а по факту – натрое: Зимний на готовенькое тоже охотно подтягивается. 

Они оставляют все, как есть. Секс по парам, миссии, трехчасовые тренировки, которые – Брок долго давит в себе молодецкое «я говорил!», но в конечном итоге все-таки не может удержаться – приносят плоды и помимо общекомандной ненависти и сплоченности против общего врага в его лице. 

Принцип «разделяй и властвуй» работает.

Брок не дурак и понимает, что, отдав ему на откуп тимбилдинг Мстителей с элементами БДСМ, Роджерс и так пошел на максимально терпимый компромисс с собственной совестью, а потому мысленно к вышеобозначенному принципу плюсует еще:

«И не еби мозги ближнему своему».

Аминь – или что там дальше?

Через время они пробуют снова, и второй их совместный раз заканчивается диким ржачем. Плюс обиженным Зимним и решением пересмотреть все Звездные Войны под предводительством Тони Старка. Когда Тони спрашивает, чем обязан такой честью, Роджерс морщится:

– Ты не хочешь этого знать.

Брок деланно серьезно кивает:

– Как ни прискорбно мне это признавать, Кэп прав.

– Ну вот, – дуется Тони. – Теперь стало еще интересней.

Третий раз получается более удачным: уйма времени уходит на препирательства, смущенную, ни разу не сексуальную толкотню и попытки определиться, кому и как удобно, но, по крайней мере, они кончают все втроем. Под конец Брок так вымотан, что думает: посмотреть порнуху было бы проще. 

И себе дешевле. Именно поэтому в четвертый раз он предлагает:

– Вы двое, вперед. Я, чур, в зрительном зале, – и, возможно, самую чуточку жалеет о принятом решении: потому что это горячо и потому что Роджерс берет Зимнего лицом к лицу, бережно и размеренно.

Роджерс берет Зимнего медленно.

Роджерс берет Зимнего недостаточно глубоко и сильно – то ли дразнит, то ли щадит.

Роджерс вскидывается на хлесткое, раздраженное Броково «Резче, Кэп, ну, он же уснет у тебя на члене сейчас», прожигает взглядом, замирает на секунду вовсе, отчего Зимний выдыхает:

– Рамлоу, сука, ненавижу, – и… увеличивает темп.

Броку хватает трех минут, чтобы войти во вкус. Двух – чтобы из члена потекло, облегчая скольжение кулака. Брок командует:

– Вот так.

Брок командует:

– Он любит пальцы в рот, сразу два – и в такт ебле.

Брок командует:

– Зимний, сожмись на нем, давай, хороший.

Брок тащится, когда они слушаются. Брок ускоряется, когда ускоряются они. Брок кончает вместе с ними, сразу следом, едва заслышав задушенные стоны Зимнего и резкие быстрые выдохи Роджерса на финише. Вытирается футболкой Зимнего, неосмотрительно брошенной на пол. 

Сам виноват – вон, шмотье Роджерса лежит себе на стуле ровной стопочкой, так за ним лень тянуться даже.

– В следующий раз тебе придется поработать не только языком, Рамлоу, – тянет Роджерс, сыто усмехаясь.

– А ты что, умотался один?

– Разве что слушать твою болтовню.

– Окстись, болезный. Было жарко.

– Да. Было.

Следующий раз накрывается по общей тревоге: выдергивают из койки и сразу – нате, распишитесь, спасите мир. Ну, хорошо, хорошо. Не мир, примерно четверть Техаса. Тоже мне повод будить добрых людей и Брока Рамлоу.

Брок отрывается в тот раз, который следующий за следующим и который выходит, ну, импровизацией чистой воды. Может, именно поэтому они и вывозят его вдруг так горячо, долго и всем на радость. Роджерс возвращается с совместного с Соколом задания раньше, и, черт, скорее всего, он маякнул об этом, он же всегда о таком предупреждает, только Брок хуй знает, где его телефон. Телефон Зимнего почти наверняка примерно там же. Может, в гостиной, где они рубились в приставку. Может, в тренажерке. Роджерс возвращается раньше, как ебанное клише подростковых драм, и говорит глухо, явно в раз пересохшим горлом:

– Привет, – а потом сразу: – я хотел перехватить чего с дороги, но, видимо, не судьба.

Времени на часах не меньше двух по полуночи, они с Зимним на общей кухне и вообще-то тоже хотели пожрать, но потом Зимний пожевал губами и, не закрывая дверцу холодильника, предложил:

– Отсосать? – а Брок не дурак нос воротить. Войдет кто – так это лишний кайф.

Вошли вот.

Тело прошибает жаркой нетерпеливой дрожью. Брок скалится, вскидывает взгляд и находит Роджерса стоящим в дверном проеме, все еще затянутого в свой нелепый супергеройский прикид и разве что без шлема, отзывается, запрокинув голову назад:

– Привет, – и сжимает крепче пальцы у запротестовавшего было долгим мычанием Зимнего в волосах. Чтобы не вздумал, сука, останавливаться. – Не стесняйся, Кэп, дорогуша. Холодильник полностью в твоем распоряжении.

Брок стонет, когда Зимний снова мычит вокруг члена. Роджерс краснеет, потом бледнеет, потом уточняет:

– Вот как? 

Брок шипит рассерженно, стоит Зимнему показать зубы. Рявкает:

– Аккуратней, солдат, – и добавляет, обращаясь уже к Роджерсу: – Да ладно тебе, Кэп. В прошлый раз ты не слишком ломался. Иди сюда.

Брок проглатывает провокационное «к нам». Роджерс подходит с опаской, медленно, как какая-нибудь не ебанная школьница, но уже блестит глазами. Прикипает взглядом к голове Зимнего, ритмично двигающейся вперед-назад. Сколько там с миссии прошло – часа два? Максимум три. Это хорошо, значит, не должен был растерять остатки адреналина по дороге. Брок поднимает свободную руку, цапает Роджерса за колкий подбородок, тянет, неподатливого еще, ближе к себе.

– Да господь же всемогущий! – и целует грязно и грубо. Пять секунд, и Роджерс включается. Да, да, да, детка. Да.

Во-от так.

Брок ненавидит играть в одни ворота. Брок любит, когда у него берут в рот. Брок любит, когда его целуют.

Зимний с Роджерсом как будто синхронизируются, коннектятся по особому защищенному каналу, сосут в такт, один – член Брока, другой – его же язык. У них, кстати, хорошо получается: что сверху, что снизу, и Брок всеми лапами за, чтобы они почаще использовали свои языки вот так, а не пустой болтовни ради. 

– Мх-мм, – многозначительно выдает Зимний, пропуская член за щеку, а потом обратно – в горло.

Роджерс не слишком уверенно кладет руку в перчатке Броку на живот, скользит под футболку и оглаживает под пупком.

– Черт, – выдыхает Брок ему в рот.

– Черт, – соглашается Роджерс и обхватывает член у основания, так, что Зимний, должно быть, упирается носом в выпирающий шов на перчатке на каждом следующем толчке.

Его приходится оттаскивать за волосы, чтобы закончил Роджерс – парой крепких резких движений. Брок не жмурится только потому, что Зимний, которому кончают на подбородок, щеки и приоткрытые губы явно стоит того, чтобы потратиться на билеты в партер.

Зимний облизывается. Зимний все еще на коленях. Зимний скашивает темный взгляд и говорит:

– Привет, Стиви.

– Упс, – сразу после отзывается Брок, и голос у него такой, будто это он, а не Зимний, только что брал в горло и ухом не вел. – Кажется, я испачкал твоего парня, Кэп. Как думаешь, сможешь с этим что-нибудь сделать?

Свет в ночное время на кухне выставлен на пятнадцать процентов, но даже так видно, как у Роджерса все еще полыхают скулы.

Жалко, думает Брок, что он снял шлем. Вышло бы горячей. Зимний поднимается, когда его тянут наверх. Позволяет Броку подтолкнуть себя к Роджерсу и приказать:

– Поцелуй Капитана, солнце. 

Они целуются, а потом да, Роджерс вылизывает Зимнего от подбородка до перепачканной переносицы – осторожничает сначала, едва касается. Брок тянет Зимнего за волосы, вынуждая болезненно застонать и шире открыть рот, и Роджерс, правильно истолковав намек, снова его целует. Брок видит, как сплетаются их языки. 

– Вот так, да. Во-от так.

Неловкостью и не пахнет. Броку уж точно. Застегивая ширинку пару минут спустя, он напоминает:

– Так что насчет пожрать? – и они, набрав еды, выдвигаются прочь с кухни. В спальне, после перекуса, душа и рассказа Роджерса о задании, видимо, восстановления мировой справедливости ради, Зимний с Роджерсом, дерут Брока на пару, и «один сверху, другой снизу» закономерно перетекает в «один спереди, другой сзади».

Брок ничего не имеет против.

Впервые с начала совместной жизни они засыпают втроем в одной постели. Следующим понедельничьим утром выползают на традиционную пробежку.

Это работает. 

Работает – и детали встают в пазы, шестеренки начинают вращать друг друга. 

Брок чует, что у Роджерса и Зимнего начинает получаться и без костылей: ловит определенные моменты их приторного единства, взгляды. Прикосновения. 

Слышит что-то, кроме «Стив – Баки».

И кроме «Баки – Стив».

Знает, что они трахаются вдвоем. 

Броку становится вдруг ясна природа той тревожности, которую он впервые почувствовал после первого раза этих двоих.

– Я остаюсь? – на всякий случай уточняет он у Роджерса. Роджерс хмурится:

– Конкретизируй вопрос.

Они стоят за джетом, после только что удачно завершенной разведывательной миссии, в воздухе висит мелкая гадкая морось. У Роджерса руки заложены за спину и весь он прямой и собранный, еще не вышедший из модуса командира всея Мстителей. Брок хлопает себя по задним карманам в поисках сигарет. Не находит. Проверяет жилетку и снова – задние карманы. Потом прикрывает глаза и матерится. Поясняет на вопросительный взгляд:

– Зимний, дрянь, похоже, увел у меня пачку. Так и знал, что не от большой любви за жопу облапал. 

Роджерс смеется, тянется к своему нагрудному карману и – вытаскивает сигарету. Изрядно помятую, но все еще пригодную к употреблению. 

– Он уже похвастался добычей. Я отбил для тебя одну.

– А я думал, ты только меня ему закладываешь, а никак не наоборот. 

– По-всякому. Так что?

Брок прикуривает, радуясь, что хоть до зажигалки Зимний не добрался, и блаженно затягивается.

– А?

– Твой вопрос.

– А.

Брок никогда не признает вслух, но они случаются: короткие острые вспышки ревности. Броку не то, чтобы есть, куда себя применить вне контекста Мстителей и их ебнутого на всю голову триумвирата, но он может спросить:

«У вас с Зимним разве не медовый месяц нынче? Ты вроде добился своего, Кэп?»

Или сказать:

«Давай не будем устраивать ебанный цирк с конями, Кэп».

А потом добавить молодецки:

«Полной амнистии и лярда отступных мне хватит за глаза и за уши».

Роджерс смотрит внимательно и совсем не выглядит так, будто не понял вопроса. Брок знает, что просчитался, когда радовался, что может читать теперь что его, что Зимнего. Такие штуки, чтоб им неладно было, имеют свойство работать в обе стороны. Он стряхивает сигаретный пепел себе под ноги и снова затягивается. Говорит:

– Забей, – и Роджерс удовлетворенно кивает.

– Как скажешь.

Этой ночью они по очереди отсасывают друг другу, пока Зимний наблюдает и лениво трогает себя. Засыпают снова все втроем. Брок прижимается спиной к спине Зимнего, которого в свою очередь обнимает Роджерс. Пальцы Роджерса касаются руки Брока. Чуть повыше локтя. 

Койка здесь не так уж и плоха, и апартаменты, в отличие от его собственных, запираются, так что очень скоро Брок шмотка за шмоткой перекочевывает на пару этажей выше на постоянной основе. 

Он показывает фак Наташе в ответ на поднятые вверх большие пальцы: новости в этой супергеройской общаге распространяются со скоростью блядского ветра.

Тони делает вид, что вытирает слезы умиления. Тор обнимает их по очереди, а потом – разом всех троих. Сокол с Бартоном очень живописно изображают рвотные позывы.

Броку все еще слишком дороги зубы, чтобы к ним присоединиться.

– Знакомая морда, – хмурится он за неделю до следующей миссии, когда получает вводную. Показывает раскрытую на седьмой странице папку Зимнему, и тот, только глянув на фотографию, хмыкает. – Гельмут Земо. Земо это же…

Брок досадливо морщится и неопределенно мотает головой. Не то, чтобы они совсем не касаются этой темы. Касались пару раз, когда Зимнего по первости переебывало и крыло, но в общем и целом… Брок знает, что чем меньше трогаешь говно, тем меньше оно воняет. Это вроде как очевидно.

Зимний откладывает джойстик и откидывается на спинку дивана в гостиной. Потягивается, и футболка задирается, обнажая красивый плоский живот.

– Гидра, ага. 

Брок пролистывает еще пару страниц, задумчиво проходясь взглядом по таблицам и схемам.

– А Роджерс не ссыт, что я, едва окажусь на поле, начну зиговать направо и налево и переметнусь к врагу? – это не совсем шутка, и Зимний правильно угадывает интонацию, фырчит.

– Ты в первую очередь наемник, Рамлоу, и только потом мудак, – говорит он смешливо, за что тут же получает несильный подзатыльник. Снова берется за джойстик, второй пихает Броку. – Стиви в курсе. А тебя вроде и здесь неплохо кормят. И ебут неплохо.

Брок одобрительно кривит губы, признавая: в этом определенно что-то есть

– Неплохо? Ну и посредственного же ты о себе мнения.

Он щелкает ногтем по кнопке включения.

– Я тебя сделаю.

– Держи карман шире. 

С Броком проблем на этой миссии и в самом деле не случается. Они случаются с Зимним. 

Мстители прибывают на место минута в минуту, бесятся с явно не самых свежих планов из вводной, но работают чисто и слаженно, как и всегда.

Под самый конец зачистки Роджерс рявкает своим излюбленным командирским тоном:

– Барнс, статус? – и Зимний послушно отзывается:

– Северо-Запад, слева от второго лабораторного корпуса. Здесь ангар, есть лифт. Спускаюсь вниз. Жду человек шесть-восемь. Может, десять, точно не вижу. Старк, твои игрушки барахлят сегодня. Вдова, мне не помешала бы помощь.

Игрушки Старка никогда – никогда, блядь – не барахлят. Об этом Брок вспомнит уже позже. 

– Конечно, сладкий, – мурчит Наташа, после чего на общем канале что-то щелкает, хрипит и обрывается помехами.

Потом в образовавшейся пустой тишине раздается рассеянный голос Тони:

– Твою мать. 

Следом:

– Я потерял Барнса, – и начинается пиздец. 

Брок говорит:

– Что?

Брок говорит:

– Как?

Брок говорит:

– В каком, блядь, смысле ты его потерял?

Роджерс одергивает коротко и ровно. Пока – спокойно.

Тоже позже они со Старком предположат, что вся наводка целиком была лишь удачной попыткой выманить их на нужное место, и узнают, что ангар на северо-западе был не единственной точкой: Зимнего ждали сразу в нескольких местах. Они спросят Брока, кому мог понадобиться Зимний Солдат, и Брок пожмет плечами, сил на мат уже не останется, будет хотеться только в душ, жрать и на боковую.

– Да кому угодно. 

Зимнему приготовили горячий прием. Когда связь с ним – Тони Старк ведь не был бы Тони Старком – с горем пополам восстанавливается, он отчитывается рублено и не слишком еще нервничая:

– Подвальное помещение. Квадратов сто пятьдесят. Пусто. Совсем пусто. Ни людей, ни даже мебели.

И еще:

– Дверь заблокировалась. Вижу еще одну. Движусь по направлению. Заперто.

Через секунду:

– Под потолком обнаружено несколько камер и колонок. Расположены на одинаковом расстоянии друг от друга, для видео– и звукового покрытия всей площади.

И наконец, чуть более напряженно:

– Старк, перехвати контроль над аппаратурой. 

Старк не успевает. Никто из них не успевает. По связи слышится щелчок, после чего незнакомый голос – колонки, догадывается Брок, причем на такой громкости, что и заткнутые уши не помогут – произносит четко и медленно, дробя слова по слогам:

– Zhelanie, – сразу: – rzhavyi. 

Удивленное Наташино «это русский» совпадает по внутреннему таймингу Брока с его собственным сердечным приступом и громким ударом – Зимний пробует выбить дверь. Или бросается на нее. Голос произносит:

– Semnadtcat’.

Общий канал взрывается какофонией голосов, и Брок отрубает их все, переходя на личную волну он-Зимний-Роджерс. До ангара остается не больше пары сотен метров. Железный Человек на месте, но его арсенал из минимальной комплектации, взятой на рядовую миссию, судя по отрицательному движению головой, не берет здешний вход. Брок переходит на бег, сжимая пушку во вскинутой руке. 

– Роджерс, ни одного лишнего слова на линии, – рявкает во избежание, и Роджерс – вот чудо, почуяла, видать, капитанская жопа – слушается. Брок слышит его сбитое дыхание. Слышит очередной удар, с которым Зимний пытается выбраться, тихий обессиленный рык, когда ему это не удается. И наконец:

– Rassvet. 

– Зимний, – говорит Брок.

– Зимний, уймись, – говорит Брок.

– Отруби общий канал связи, – говорит Брок. – И сосредоточься на моем голосе. Я могу…

Зимний не дает договорить, понимает влет, и его:

– Тогда какого хуя ты все еще не, Командир? – совпадает с очередным гулким ударом. Брок вздрагивает на звук.

– Pech.

Господь.

Ебанный, блядь, Иисус.

Не отец, не сын и не святой дух.

Не приидут и не спасут.

Да что же там за дверь.

– Тони говорит, ему нужно полторы минуты, чтобы попасть внутрь, – по-военному быстро и бесстрастно рапортует Роджерс. Он не понимает смысла и предназначения слов, но он понимает, что Зимний там, внизу, и он бьется о дверь раз за разом, и скулит отчаянно и зло, как загнанный раненый зверь.

Брок говорит:

– Кэп, убьешь меня после, – и начинает читать. 

Брок знает код. 

Ну разумеется, Брок знает код. 

Когда тебя ставят куратором едва контролируемой машине для убийств, хочешь не хочешь, а приходится разжиться парой козырей. Экстренная кнопка перезагрузки и мгновенной крепкой привязки не самый плохой вариант. Можно подкрепить сексом. 

Русский ломает язык, но Броку слова даются легче, чем голосу из колонок, быстрее. 

Брок торопится.

Брок молится, чтобы не споткнуться о какой-нибудь слог.

Брок слышит тихое рваное дыхание Зимнего и страшное – по-настоящему страшное – отсутствие ударов. Зимний послушался. Зимний унялся. Зимний, дурак, повелся.

– Tovarnij vagon, – адреналин вскипает в крови, давний завтрак прет к горлу. Броку кажется, они произносят это одновременно: он и голос из колонок. Земо. Или не Земо. Может, Брок успевает на несколько миллисекунд раньше. 

Может – нет. Это не сработает. Не может сработать. 

На линии повисает мертвая тишина. Дыхание Зимнего выравнивается. Брок представляет себе его глаза в момент перехода. Брок видел их в момент перехода примерно с полсотни раз.

– Солдат? – спрашивает голос. Зимний молчит. Тогда пробует Брок.

И Зимний Солдат говорит: 

– Я жду приказаний, – разницу невозможно не услышать. 

Брок жмурится, под веками жжет.

– Сейчас тебе откроют дверь. Сколько там, Роджерс?

– Сорок секунд, – рассеянно отзывается Роджерс, и Брок даже не успевает подумать: неужели из обещанных Старком полутора минут прошла всего одна.

– Через сорок секунд, Солдат. Выбирайся наружу. Приказ: не оказывать сопротивления, – Брок тянется переключить на общий канал, но не успевает.

– Это типа… обнуления? – голос у Роджерса… ровный. Брока разбирает нервным злым смехом, и он напоминает себе: Роджерс не знает. Не разбирается. Не имеет к этому отношения. Роджерсу, в конце концов, страшно. – Брок? 

– Нет, – Брок мотает головой, хотя Роджерс его и не видит. – Нет, Кэп, это… Я объясню потом, хорошо?

Пауза. Выдох.

– Хорошо. Двадцать секунд, Рамлоу. 

Брок собирает яйца в кулак и переходит на общий канал: 

– Зимний выйдет, гаси его, Старк. Желательно с одного удара и чтобы на пару часов вырубило.

– Даю добро, – это уже Роджерс.

Секунда, заминка, потом:

– Понял вас.

Выдрав из уха гарнитуру, Брок все-таки блюет себе под ноги. В нос тут же ударяет кислой гадкой вонью, да и вообще все запахи становятся вдруг крепче, все цвета – ярче. 

Брока снова тошнит.

Он не знает, сколько точно проходит времени, но, наверное, достаточно, потому что забирает – не от ангара, что значит, что он попиздовал куда-то и сам не заметил – его Наташа. Говорит:

– Барнса вырубили. Брюс его осмотрел, он в джете и придет в себя часа через три. Кэп там. Клинт и Тони заканчивают зачистку. Земо ушел. Точнее, скорее всего, его здесь и не было. Тони дал мне прослушать запись с вашего канала.

Коротко и по делу. Брок кивает:

– Хорошо.

– Хорошо?

– Хорошо.

Лицо Наташи перед глазами, поначалу немного расплывчатое, собирается наконец в картинку. Она не спрашивает, что это было. Она и сама понимает, что не детская считалочка. На кого она только не работала – должна быть в курсе подобных штук. Брок надеется, что хотя бы ей не придется объяснять.

– Спасибо за новости, Нат.

Выпрямиться наконец нормально. Отереть губы тыльной стороной ладони.

Брок не идет в джет к Зимнему, потому что не видит никакого смысла пялиться на его коматозную морду зазря. Брок надевает гарнитуру. Брок идет помогать Тони и Клинту с зачисткой.

– Агент Рамлоу! – Наташа окликает и кидает ему бутылку воды. Брок ловит левой рукой. Пальцы вминаются в пластик. – Это был долгий день. И он еще не закончился. Приведи себя в порядок.

– Есть, Агент Романофф.

Они торчат на базе два лишних часа: пока заканчивают обыск, пока отмечают все несовпадения с планами, пока отыскивают еще четыре ровно таких же законсервированных подвала, в какой угодил Зимний. Пока Старк копирует информацию с допотопных компов – тоже, скорее всего, пустышка, но не проверить они не могут.

Брок вызывается проследить за медленно заполняющимся индикатором загрузки – занятие целиком и полностью бесполезное. Брок думает о Зимнем. Брок думает о Роджерсе. Брок думает о Зимнем и Роджерсе. 

Головная боль теплится где-то в затылке и грозится вот-вот разрастись в полноценную мигрень.

Когда в импровизированную серверную заявляется Роджерс, Брок стоит, опершись задницей о узкий высокий подоконник и вертит в пальцах пустую пластиковую бутылку из-под воды.

– Ты разве не понял, что я тебя избегаю и красиво страдаю в гордом одиночестве? – уточняет он хрипло, глядя на Роджерса.

Тот кивает. Подходит ближе, двигает бесцеремонно бедром и устраивается рядом.

Ну все, теперь у ленивой полосы загрузки нет никаких шансов.

– Понял. Нат… Нат пояснила мне принцип действия. Этой штуки. Кода, да?

– Кода, да. Отлично. 

– Брок.

– Прекращай, Капитан. Когда ты зовешь меня по имени, у меня ощущение, что мы на каком-то торжественном мероприятии, и это торжественное мероприятие – мои похороны. 

Роджерс смеется. Не напряженно, не нервно: его, наверное, успело отпустить. Как и Брока. Брок не знает, должны ли они были быть вместе в этот момент. Поддержка там. Прочая дрянь.

Тепло от бедра Роджерса – тоже поддержка.

Молчание между ними – тоже поддержка.

Загрузка медленно, но верно движется к шестидесяти процентам. Роджерс спрашивает:

– Могу я сказать «спасибо»?

Брок вскидывает на него удивленный взгляд. Берет себя в руки и вздергивает углы губ в улыбке.

– Нет, не можешь. Ты же знаешь правила, Кэп. Ты говоришь «спасибо», и я…

Роджерс его целует.

Кладет ладонь в перчатке на обожженную, почти ничего не чувствующую щеку и целует: мягко, осторожно, едва пуская в ход язык. Прикусывает чуть нижнюю губу, оттягивает и отпускает. Обводит языком рот по контуру. Брок стонет тихо, когда Стив, оторвавшись, легко целует его в подбородок, в уголок губ. Поперек шрамов, в скулу, в переносицу.

– Хватит.

– Нет.

Они снова целуются, и Брок формулирует себе в голове: это не за Зимнего. Точнее за Зимнего. Во вторую очередь за Зимнего.

В первую это – Броку. 

«Спасибо», ага.

– Я придушу тебя.

– Я не сказал.

Еще поцелуй – осторожное столкновение губ и языков.

Потом – еще один.

Потом – голос Старка в гарнитуре по каналу:

– Эй, Ниф-Ниф и Наф-Наф, – Брок разочарованно стонет. – Серый Волк на связи. Нуф-Нуф очухался. Требует любви, ласки и спеть гимн Советского Союза. Уже плюнул в Нат, когда она отказалась.

– Тони.

– Шучу, шучу, Кэп. На кой черт ему могли бы сдаться ваши любовь и ласка!

Брок фыркает и чуть отстраняется от Стива.

– Пытался кого-нибудь прибить?

Он почти видит, как Старк на том конце пожимает плечами:

– Разве что мое терпение. Считается?

– Старк, по поводу…

– Джарвис все стер. Официальная версия – у меня полетела аппаратура, – Тони проговаривает это с явно различимым отвращением в голосе. – Свои в курсе, пришлось рассказать. Неофициальная версия на всякий случай – вы трое занимались сексом на своем приват-канале, а потом на коленях умоляли меня все стереть.

– Идет. 

– Серьезно идет?

– Ага.

– Ух ты. Славно.

Зимний, когда Брок, пригнувшись, проходит в джет, соскребается со своего лежбища. Уставший, с огромными кругами под глазами, но – Зимний.

Не Солдат.

– Где Стив?

Брок округляет глаза. Падает на широкую скамью. Зимний опускается рядом, приваливается дурной тяжелой башкой к плечу Брока.

– Что, совсем не помнишь, как по моему приказу сожрал его живьем и попросил добавки?.. Ладно, ладно. Его Наташа перехватила по дороге.

Зимний смеется, его кренит, и Брок помогает ему съехать, лечь спиной на скамью, устраивает голову у себя на коленях.

– Все нормально?

– Я сам попросил. Я помню.

– Да. Сам.

Они разберутся со всем дома. Придется ведь. С кодом, с Зимним, с Роджерсом, с, черт бы из побрал, отношениями. Сегодняшний инцидент не пройдет бесследно.

Можно и не надеяться.

Роджерс вырисовывается на входе минуту спустя, в руке у него гордо зажат накопитель с данными – вот умник, еще вернулся за ним.

– Ничего вам поручить нельзя, – ворчит Тони, протискиваясь мимо Стива в джет и по пути отбирая флешку. Он без костюма, зато со свежим фингалом под левым глазом. 

Роджерс падает по другую сторону от Брока. На секунду прижимается поцелуем к влажному виску, получает мрачное «охуел?», притирается уютно плечом к плечу и запускает пальцы правой руки Зимнему в волосы.

– Бак?

– Жить буду.

– Рамлоу?

– Приедем – разведемся.

– Я так не думаю.

Последними в джет упаковываются Сэм и Наташа с Клинтом, которые тут же устраиваются в креслах пилотов.

– Ну, что, сладкие, – спрашивает Бартон, надевая наушники, – домой? Кэп?

Роджерс кивает, давая отмашку:

– Домой, – его пальцы аккуратно прочесывают волосы Зимнего. Колено касается колена Брока.

Брок закрывает глаза.

Джет ревет и отрывается от земли, уходя вертикально вверх.

конец.


End file.
